Twins at Rikkai
by Fyoex
Summary: AU. Twins Haruka and Sakura transfer to Rikkai. How will this change the lives of the Rikkai regulars? Will the twins find what they are searching for? OCX? Joint work. ADOPTED by HopelessStar
1. New students at Rikkai

**Disclaimer: ****We in no way own any part of Prince of Tennis, nor any of the characters except for Sakura and Haruka Yozora. They belong to us.**

**A/U: ****Hello everyone! This is a joint work between FiOeX (account name) and her best friend Elfie****.**** We hope you enjoy this story!**

**Prologue**

It was spring. Cherry blossoms fluttered down onto the footpath. Two girls were walking on them with the shorter girl skipping happily in front while the taller one just making sure she doesn't go too far and get lost.

The taller one was very beautiful, with long charcoal black hair and emerald green eyes with long eyelashes and pale peachy skin. Nearly every part of her appearance was picture perfect.

The shorter one was pretty but not the same as her older sister. She was a cute type of pretty, with dark brown hair in two pigtails with little bits of hair dangling out, with a rabbit clip trying to keep it back. She had big hazel brown eyes and her cheeks a light colour of pink. She was holding a pink bag with a picture of a rabbit on it.

They arrived minutes later at the gates of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.

"So where are we supposed to go Ruka nee-san?" asked the shorter one.

"To the principal's office, Sakura," replied Haruka.

"Ok!" then Sakura grabbed a mini packet of sour worms and started eating them.

"Sakura, I hope you aren't going to eat while the principals talking to-"

"Don't worry Ruka nee-san!" Sakura cut in. "It will be fine!" she said while smiling her ever so cute smile.

Haruka sighed, "If only that was true."

-,-,-,-,-

They found the main office block and decided to walk in (of course Sakura bouncing in first.) A kind looking receptionist asked, "What may I do for you two?"

Haruka pulled out some form sheets and handed them over to the receptionist saying, "Good morning, we are transferring to Rikkai Dai from today and we were supposed to have a little meeting with the principal. Oh and nice to meet you, my name is Haruka Yozora and this is my younger sister Sakura Yozora." She bowed as she said the last part.

The receptionist smiled warmly and said, "Nice to meet you too. Ok, won't be a moment dears."

Haruka glanced at Sakura and noticed she was still eating her sour worms.

"Put them away! You can eat them later," Haruka commanded

Sakura did as she was told but kept quiet with a sad look on her face. Everyone knew they were sisters, non-identical twins; well Haruka was older by a couple of minutes. Then you would know that Haruka looks like she is doing everything for them but in fact Sakura is the organized one who actually does everything behind the scenes, but since she is a little shy, Haruka tends to do all the social stuff while Sakura does all the organization.

Haruka and Sakura both looked at their new school.

"I Hope we Can find what we're looking for," Haruka said.

Sakura responded by smiling.

**A/N: This has been edited on 22/01/2011**


	2. Threesome Jerks

**A/N: ****This is the first chapter to this new story, hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1**

The receptionist came back a little puffed and said, "Oh we are very sorry but would it be ok if you girls just waited in the meeting room for a little while, since the principal is very busy and just got an urgent phone call."

"That is fine, um…"

"Linda Yutaka."

"It's perfectly fine, Mrs. Yutaka, we got about 45 minutes till our first class anyway," Haruka replied politely.

Mrs. Yutaka smiled. Sakura then starting asking Haruka in a small but audible voice, "Is her first name Linda, wow it sounds kind of European!"

"Stop it already!" Haruka told her off, "It's rude to say stuff like that in front of people you know…"

"Oh it is perfectly fine," the receptionist assured.

After a nice little talk, the principal came downstairs. He was a medium size build, with a black suit on and big framed glasses.

He walked briskly towards them and stretched his hand out for a shake. Haruka quietly shook and they started introducing themselves.

"Good morning, my name is Koguchi Takeshi, although the students just call me principal."

"Oh, it is very nice to meet you principal." Haruka bowed.

"Well, I shouldn't make you stand out here for too long, please come into the meeting room," stated the principal.

The three walked into the room and the twins were amazed at the interior of it. There were four black leather seats crowding a very expensive looking glass coffee table. The walls were a thick colour of cream and the floor was covered in white marble tiles.

The two stood in awe of the room wondering whether if the whole school was like this. Then the principal sat down and started talking. The two followed and sat on the opposite side.

"So you two are the Yozora sisters. We are very glad that you two are able to attend Rikkai. Your personal records show that you two are orphans and was raised at the orphanage in Hokkaido, but since both of turned 14 you had to go and find a school to attend, is that right?"

"Yes, on the way some social workers helped us and we managed to win a scholarship to Rikkai. Sakura was awarded a scholarship in Biologic and medical studies, while I was presented with a scholarship in physics and mathematics. We are very appreciative of them and it is an honor to be here."

"Well that is very good to know, but we have a few things that we need to tell you about. Firstly you will have to fill out some forms about safety issues and things. Secondly, we need both of you to help out at the san when you are free and thirdly but not least we want your younger sister, Sakura to be the medic on the Boys' Tennis team."

"Yes they are perfectly fine for us to do, but if I may ask why does Sakura need to be a medic on the tennis team, I mean it is obvious that tennis can be dangerous in many ways however for example the football team might have more injuries?" Haruka inquired.

"Well you see, Yozora-kun, our boys' tennis team gets way more injuries than any other clubs, not to mention that the opponents who play them probably get more… Anyway would it be ok with you two?"

"Yes that's fine…"

"Then let us talk about school boundaries…"

While the two were chatting away, Sakura started getting bored and unconsciously pulled out a bag of party mix and started eating them. The two noticed Sakura munching away with a very happy smile. She soon realized their stares and looked at them then noticed what she was doing.

Haruka sighed and looked at Sakura with angry eyes but with a little sympathy as well. She then glanced at the principal, hoping he wouldn't take offence and kick them out of the school. He was looking at Sakura with stern eyes and his left eye was twitching.

Sakura caught in all this didn't know what to do so she just went with the flow. She stood up and walked towards the principal. Normal people would probably go up and apologize then get ready for whatever was coming next. But Sakura was different.

"Um… would you like some?" she offered with a cute little smile. With that the sternness on the principal's face was washed away and he started laughing.

"Yes, ok what candy do you recommend?" asked the principal with a big smile on his face.

"Well, I like them all but many people like the aero planes."

"Ok, I will have that, thank you," he said while taking it from her little hands.

He was still chuckling and turned around to say to Haruka," I think we have found a good medic for the boys' team; they need someone with an open heart and wide range of thinking. Your sister is perfect." Then he turned around to face Sakura who was still smiling and they started talking about candies because he was wondering what to get his children as a treat or something. Haruka wasn't really listening because she was glad, just glad that they have a nice principal and that there are chances for them here.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and receptionist came in. She did a little bow and then handed the principal a little sheet of paper. He read it and stood up, while saying," I am very sorry but there seems as though a little trouble with some paper works, well we will probably talk again soon. Thank you for coming and if you need anything just come here ok. Bye." With that he left.

Sakura turned around then caught sight of the clock and called out to Haruka," Ruka nee-san look what time it is! Our first class will start in like 10 minutes!"

They hurriedly got their bags, said thank you to the receptionist and headed off.

As soon as they went out the door, they realized they didn't exactly know where their class was. They knew they were in the same class, well it said on the sheet, but they didn't know where that was. Then they saw some people. Two guys with really unusual hair colour.

One had silver-ish spiky hair and the other had purple hair and was wearing glasses. Haruka looked at them and wondered for a second whether to ask or not since they looked kind of suspicious, but no choice they would be late if they just kept running around in this massive place, so she asked. "Excuse me, sorry to bother you but where is classroom 3–A?"

The two guys looked at them and thought wow, two pretty girls. Are they new?

"I think it was that way," the silver haired dude purposely pointing the wrong way said.

"No it is the other way," said the other guy. "Niou-kun, the bell will ring in 5 minutes so they don't have time getting lost."

"Hmph! Like I care." And the silver haired guy walked off.

"Sorry about that, to get to your classroom, just go that way, then turn right." Said the guy with glasses to Sakura because she was closest to him and also Haruka who was quick tempered was glaring fiercely at him.

"Ok thank you very much, oh and don't worry about my sister she gets angry really easily and glares at random people. She is not angry at you or your friend, ok maybe she is angry at your friend, but she will forget soon enough." Sakura said quietly with a little smile.

He nodded and walked away following his friend.

Haruka probably missed it because she was in an angry mood, but that was the first time Sakura talked to a guy by herself.

The two followed the directions given by the guy and safely arrived just in time. The teacher was outside the door waiting for them. She greeted by saying," Oh so you two must be the Yozora twins Principal Koguchi had told me about. My name is Nakajima Masako but just call me Nakajima sensei."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Haruka bowed.

"Right let us go in." said Nakajima sensei as she walked in. The two followed in.

"Ok students, these two are the new students and I hope you will all be nice to them. Girls can you please introduce yourselves."

As the two spun round to face the students, a big wave of whispers went round.

"They are so pretty!"

"The taller one looks beautiful, look at her!"

"Nah, the shorter ones my type, she is so cute!"

"Are they sisters?"

"Well duh! I mean they don't look alike but they are both pretty and have the same aura."

"Since when did you become a psychic?"

"Quiet down you lot!" ordered the teacher.

Haruka began," Hi my name is Haruka Yozora, yoroshiku." Someone whistled and some cheered (mostly guys.)

Next was Sakura, she was a bit nervous but she swallowed some air and begun," Hiii m-my na-name i-i-is…" "_No that's not right,"_ she thought, "_They will be my friends sooner or later so_…" (Gulp) "Hi my name is Sakura Yozora. Please feel free to call me Sakura." At the end she smiled a little of her cute smile. Some thought they were seeing angels, others looked like they were about to faint.

The girls looked at them with strange looks and generally they were just all shocked to have two new students who looked like young idols. The teacher told the two to sit in any vacant sits around the classroom. Sakura sat next to this girl who smiled at her.

She said," Hi my name is Koikawa Alisa, but you can call me Al."

"Oh ok, um… Al-san. Well if you don't mind can you help me and Ruka nee-san get around this school?"

"Yea sure Sakura."

Sakura nodded and was quite happy about making a new friend. Haruka on the other hand was distressed, because there was only one seat left after Sakura found hers and it was beside two guys.

One looked at her with dreamy eyes which totally grossed her out and to make it worse he was drooling. The other one though just looked at her and looked away. Fortunately for her cause now she only has to watch out for the drool boy. Out of curiosity she glanced at the other guy and took mental notes. _"Well, he has jet black hair, dark eyes, very tall, around 170, 180 maybe? Has a strong aura but is in many ways dull." _At the end she concluded he was dull and didn't look too friendly, so she shouldn't ask him anything.

The bell chimed and it was end of period one. Now it was period two. She stood up and walked over towards her sister who was happily chatting to this other girl. Sakura caught sight of Haruka and chanted,"Ruka nee-san, Al-chan said she will help us get to classes without us getting lost!"

"Well that is great. Thank you Al-san."

"Oh no problems Yozora-san."

"Please don't call me Yozora-san it is too confusing with my younger sister. Just call me Haruka or Ruka if you like."

"Oh then Haruka-san our next class is science and it is physics this term."

"Wow! That's your best subject Ruka nee-san" Sakura chanted.

"Well shouldn't we get going?" asked Alisa. So they had begun walking towards the door, only to get crowded by numerous guys and girls. Soon later, Alisa was pushed away somewhere and the whole class was there asking questions and commenting the two.

Haruka was a little uncomfortable and Sakura was really uncomfortable. They were feeling as though their bubble was getting popped. Over all the chaos, the two saw three guys keeping their cool and staying away as far as they can from the mob.

Haruka noticed it was the dull guy from before but she didn't recognize the other two. One had brown hair and had his eyes closed, while the other guy had dark blue wavy hair shoulder length with bluish eyes. They were saying something amongst themselves and the twins had excellent hearing to be able to make it out over all the noise.

"Shouldn't we help them out a bit?" the blue hair guy was asking.

"There is a 93% chance we will get involved in the chaos if we help them and a 98% chance we will make it worse, Yukimura," stated the brown haired dude.

Then the dull guy gestured towards the twins and the three noticed that Haruka was glaring at them as if she was saying, "_Don't just stand around, help us, jerks!" _while Sakura was staring more politely but for some reason the stare was more intense.

The boys thought they had no choice and decided to walk through the mob. At first the girls and boys were extremely excited at being approached by the tennis regulars. Then Sanada glared at them and the mob eventually all scattered.

The two sighed in relief and thanked the three.

"Arigato… for _finally_ deciding to help us out, jerks!" said Haruka, with what began as a simple thank you turned into an insulting comment.

Sanada stood expressionless.

Yanagi stated "There was 93% chance she was going to thank us greatly, 6.1% chance of them ignoring us and 0.9% chance she was going to insult us. This is a very interesting result."

Yukimura was smiling, amused at this situation.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Yukimura broke it by saying, "Hello, my name is Yukimura Seiichi. The brown haired is Yanagi Renji and the other one is Sanada Geniichirou. We are in the tennis club. Douzo yoroshiku."

"Tennis? Sakura and I play tennis as well, as doubles though."Haruka exclaimed.

"I'm the medic for the boys' tennis team," Sakura stated from behind Haruka.

Sanada looked mildly puzzled. He hadn't heard anything about that. He looked at his friends and was slightly annoyed to find they seemed to know what was going on. Yukimura smiled happily at Sakura, who took a step back.

"Oh, so you are the one who is going to be the new medic! We are pleased that we were able to find a medic so soon after our previous one had to leave this country," Yukimura said.

"There is a 60% chance we will be late to our next class, and that percentage is steadily rising by the second," Yanagi suddenly stated.

The twins said, "Oh no!" in unison before running towards the wrong direction.

Yukimura smiled after the twins disappeared.

"I think this will be a very interesting year, don't you think?"

**A/N:** Well that is the end of the first chapter! Yayyyyy! We are very pleased with how this turned out~~! Comments and criticism welcome! Please review!

**This was again edited on 22.01.2011**


	3. Puppeteer and Flower Princess

_**A/N: **_Hello to all fellow readers! Next chapter is up! Hope you like my (FiOeX) attempt at a tennis match. Actually I wrote the beginning, then didn't know how to keep going and got Elfie to write the rest. *Goes and sulks in the corner* Thank you so much Elfie! Also Elfie now has a fanfic account so yea but we will send it on mine and it will still be a joint work.

**Chapter 2**

The day went on as smoothly as expected. As Yanagi calculated, the five were late to second period. Fortunately it was the first time for all 5 of them to be late, so they were only let off with a warning.

Period three they had mathematics and they had a little math test to see the students understanding in algebra and gradients. Haruka flew through it and Sakura managed it pretty well. Soon it was period 4 in which they had History, which the two didn't do too well at. Sakura got confused with the people and started making up names. Haruka was no different. Finally it was lunch.

In the hall way, Alisa was talking with Sakura, while Sakura was sending txt messages to Haruka. "So, do you want to have lunch with me? I will show you our cafeteria!" Alisa said excitedly.

Sakura smiled and said, "Sure." They were walking past the lockers when Sakura spotted Haruka outside. She looked as though she was arguing with someone. Sakura got worried and said, "Sorry Al-chan I will eat lunch with you, but I need to do something first. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure that's fine; just meet me in front of our classroom. You know where that is right?"

"Yes I do. Thank you, see you later!" and with that she ran off.

Outside Haruka was arguing with the silver haired guy from the morning.

_**Flashback~**_

_Haruka had finished History and was walking towards Sakura, when a teacher came towards her. He bowed and said, "Hajime mashite. My name is Sanagimura Bunyuu (Some regular's names put together) and the principal told me to tell you that he wants to talk to you."_

_Haruka thought, "_Sanagimura? Have I heard that name before? Bunyuu? What an unusual name…_" Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the teacher when he asked, "Um… are you ok Miss?" _

"_My name is Yozora Ruka."_

"_Ruka-san? Are you ok?"_

"_Oh, yes I am perfectly fine. Where did he want to meet me?"_

"_He said at the benches, next to the tennis courts."_

"_Ok, I will go there now, but I don't know where that is."_

"_Well I will show you then."_

_After walking for about 3 minutes the teacher suddenly said, "I am very sorry Ruka-san but I have to go now, just walk straight and you should find the benches."_

_Suddenly he disappeared. Haruka thought it was a bit odd, but she thought, _"Never mind, just need to find the bench."_ She kept walking straight but couldn't find any benches. Her phone suddenly rang and she had a text from Sakura._

**Where are you? Did you get lost? I will come and look for you if you like. Sakura**

_Haruka smiled and wrote back, _**I am fine, just hav 2 sort out a few things. Be there soon**

_Moments later, there was a reply, _**Ok! Al-chan says she will take me to the cafeteria. Meet you maybe on the lawn outside? Sakura**

_Haruka replied. _**Its ok I will see you on the lawn then!**

_Suddenly she crashed into someone and fell backwards. There was a splash, soon followed by a yelp. Haruka opened her eyes and found the principal covered in hot coffee, not to mention it was over her uniform as well._

_Haruka quickly apologized while getting her handkerchief. She handed it to the principal but he slapped her hand and she dropped it. _

_He yelled at her, "Look what you made me do! Also you are 5 minutes late! You are nothing but trouble! Get it? TROUBLE!"_

_Haruka was shocked by his response. She didn't know what to do. Then he suddenly exclaimed, "I think this is the best solution, we will have to make you __**transfer**__ to another school, Ruka-san." _

_Haruka too shocked to say anything thought, "_Did he just say transfer? What am I going to do? What about Sakura? Aww I just ruined everything…"

_She let his words replay in her mind to let it sink in. Then something clicked. "_Did he just call me Ruka-san? Well I accidentally told Sanagimura sensei that my name was Ruka … Sanagimura, Sanagimura, why does that sound familiar… Is it the name of a person we learnt in history? No. The shop we went past this morning? No. Name of a person we met today? Umm… all I remember is sensei, Al-san, drool boy and dull guy… dull guy, oh yeah the threesome jerks … I think their names were Sanada, Yanagi and Yukimura or something. Sanagimura, Sanagimura, oh! It's their names! Then that teacher must be… then this principal also must be…"

_Without warning, Haruka grabbed a notebook from within her bag and a rubber which was also in her bag. She then tossed the rubber high into the air and served it with the notebook. It hit the 'principal's' forehead, pinpoint, and the guy staggered back. _

"_What the …?" he said in a different voice._

_Gradually the principal turned into a guy with silver hair. _

_Haruka soon remembered the face and said out loud, "You're the guy from this morning. The one who tried to get us lost!"_

"_Yeah that's me, glad you remembered," he said with a smirk._

"_Why are you playing pranks on me? And by the way is that even possible to turn into someone else?"_

"_Well you saw it right? Plus I am playing pranks on you, because it didn't succeed this morning because Yagyuu butt in. Anyways you had a great face, Ruka-chan!" he mocked_

"_Don't call me that! You fool! It's your entire fault!" She hit another serve at him, but he miraculously dodged it._

_While he was dodging it he asked," So I was wondering how you knew it wasn't the principal."_

"_You jerk! The principal never calls me Ruka-san, he doesn't know my nickname."_

"_Why did you tell the teacher your nickname then?"_

"_It slipped by accident, but I am glad it did because I managed to not get tricked for too long."_

"_Hmmm. But what would you have done if it was the principal? That would mean that you spilled coffee on him and above all that hit his forehead with a rubber."_

"_I have a thing called instincts for your information! Now I have coffee on my uniform!"_

"_Why don't you send it off to dry cleaning?"_

"_I don't have spare uniform, jerk! Also I can't pay for dry cleaning! This is your entire fault!" Haruka screamed on the top of her lungs._

_**End flashback~**_

Sakura, who was watching her sister trembling with anger, ran up to her aid.

"Are you alright Ruka nee-san?" Sakura asked, but Haruka merely stood up, pointed a finger at Niou and said, "What club are you in?"

"I am in the tennis club."

She smirked at his answer and said with confidence, "Ok then, have a match with me."

"Whaa… you gotta be kidding. Match against you?"

"I haven't finished, I only play doubles." She stated, while pulling Sakura in front.

Niou smirked and said, "You got a deal Ruka-chan, but Yagyuu is in the school council so we can't play against you at the moment…"

"Then I automatically win and you have to do whatever I say!"

At that moment a guy with pink, reddish hair walked into the tennis courts with a brown skinned hairless guy. Niou spotted them and called out, "Hey guys wanna play a match against two princesses?"

Haruka glared at him, but he ignored it.

"What did you say? The prince on channel 2 looks like a matchstick was it?" the pink haired called back while running towards them, with the brown skinned guy following behind.

As the pink head walked up towards them, he said, "Were you watching a princess movie with your baby cousin or something…"

He stopped when he saw the two girls. Niou repeated, "Do you wanna play a match against them? We had a deal but they only play doubles and Yagyuu is in the student council so can you guys play against them? I mean how hard can it be?"

As he said the last sentence Haruka stomped on his foot. He inhaled a sharp breath, but that was it.

"Stop mocking us, jerk! Next time I will make it so you won't be able to play tennis anymore!" she practically yelled.

Sakura stepped forward and said, "Ruka nee-san, it is ok, just relax."

"Anyway, firstly I have to introduce you guys." Niou said. The pink haired is Marui Bunta and the bald one is Jackal Kuwahara."

"It is nice to meet you." Sakura somehow managed to say because Haruka was temporary in a 'can't talk' mode. "My name is Sakura Yozora and this is Haruka Yozora." She said in a quiet yet cute voice.

"Hmm… nakanaka kawaii jyann!" Marui exclaimed, looking at Sakura, whom took a step back, because it was awkward.

"Ok then let's start, but do you have racquets on you?" asked Marui.

"There are some in the shed if you want to borrow." Jackal said.

"Oh no, it's ok. We have our own here." Sakura mentioned. "We will go and get it so can you please just wait a moment." She ran off while dragging Haruka along.

Minutes later, they came back, with old looking racquets in their hands.

"Wow, so it was true that you have racquets. Are you sure you didn't just go and pick it out the rubbish?" Niou mocked.

"Why you..." Haruka fumed, who was able to talk again.

"Ok then lets make a bet!" Niou said slyly. "If you guys win I will buy you new racquets but if you guys lose it's a date," he said, half joking.

"What? But we don't need new racquets and plus I would never ever want to go on a date with you!" Haruka shouted.

"Well let's clear things out. First you two totally need new racquets and second when did I say a date with you? I meant your precious little sister."

Haruka froze dead on the spot.

Niou was laughing inside at how funny this was.

Marui was thinking, "_Oh what a cunning nasty friend I have… Mmm this apple flavored gum's good."_

Jackal was feeling sorry for the two girls who just happened to meet Niou.

Sakura was thinking, "_Why do I always get dragged into Ruka nee-san's conflicts plus why do I have to be betted? Oh I hope this ends soon."_

Haruka was thinking, "_How dare he! I don't mind me, but Sakura? No way! We are so winning this!" _she hissed in her mind, her body trembling with anger and anticipation.

The courts were free, so without further ado, the match started.

Haruka set the tip of her tennis racquet onto the floor and said, "Which?"

"Why don't you take first serve?" Marui said.

Haruka narrowed her eyes, and then breathed in deeply before walking to her position. _"We'll show him! We'll show them all!"_

From a bird's eye view, Jackal was left, Marui was right, Haruka left, and Sakura right.

"Ready, Sakura?"

"Ready!" Sakura replied, flashing a peace sign.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

It was Haruka's serve.

_Pok. Pok. Pok._

Haruka threw the ball into the air, and with practiced ease hit the ball on the racquet's sweet spot. The ball flew into Marui's square. Even though Marui was surprised at how well Haruka could serve, he was able to return it. Unfortunately, his return was awkward, and he had no time to react when Sakura appeared in front of the ball just crossing the net and hit it accurately between Marui's legs.

"15-love," Haruka said.

Off to the side, Niou whistled in amazement.

Marui chewed his gum and blew a bubble. "You're not bad at serving, but I'm not a tensai for nothing! Next time won't be so easy."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Tensai?"

"Self-proclaimed!" Niou shouted.

"I am as much of a tensai as Fuji!" Marui retorted.

"Who is Fuji-san?" Sakura asked.

"A tensai like me who attends Sei… Nevermind." He replied

They turned their attention back to Haruka. She threw the ball into the air and hit it. This time Jackal was the one to return it. The ball was volleyed a few times, then, when Sakura was about to hit a full, she missed. Haruka was behind her, and hit the ball on the full instead, catching the two Rikkai regulars off guard.

"30-love."

"_They have good doubles skills. Huh, I guess being twins would help," _Marui thought.

Haruka served, seemingly just the way she normally served, but Marui noticed something off. He didn't have time to ponder as he prepared to hit the ball. He swung, and the ball hit his racquet before being returned. Well, that's what _should_ have happened.

Instead, Marui swung at nothing. The ball had unpredictably bounced to the left, past the racquet.

Marui, Jackal and Niou blinked at the yellow ball rolling on the ground. Marui blew another bubble. _Pop!_

"You're right. It wasn't as easy. It was easier," Haruka smirked.

"A twist serve?" Marui asked. _"It didn't look like a twist."_

"Not quite. You'll see soon why I was known as the Puppeteer," Haruka said. "40-love."

Haruka served again. Jackal looked closely at Haruka's hand. Almost imperceptible, Jackal glimpsed her tilt her racquet to her right.

"_She is putting a small right spin on it, so the ball will bounce to my right." _Jackal thought and was ready to receive it.

A few moments later, Jackal was staring wide eyed at the ball bouncing away. _"The opposite happened? It bounced to my left!"_

"Jackal-san!"

Jackal turned his head towards Haruka.

"You saw my racquet tilt to my right, yes? Did it not occur to you that I would use a diagonal motion?"

"…" "_Damn!"_

"Game. One game to love," Haruka stated before switching places with Sakura, giving her a high five when they met.

Behind the fence, Niou looked on in interest. So interested in fact, that he did not realize he wasn't alone anymore until…

"This is interesting."

Niou froze. He'd recognize that voice even from a thousand different voices. Sweet, sickly sweet. Niou turned around, and was met with the smiling face of Yukimura, the neutral face of Sanada and the equally neutral face of Yanagi.

"Uh, hi, Buchou!" he said. Secretly inside, he was slightly scared of Yukimura. Sometimes.

Yukimura smiled at him before turning his attention to the match.

"Oh, isn't that Haruka-san and Sakura-san?"

"Eh, you know them?" Niou asked.

"Hmm, yes. They are in our class."

"Oh yeah! They said they were looking for 3-A," Niou exclaimed, but Yukimura had already turned his attention to the match. Marui was serving.

"What is the score?" Yukimura asked.

"Uhh… one-love… to them…"

"… Really now?"

Marui served it was really fast but Sakura managed to return it. They kept up a rally until Sakura slipped and did a lob. Then Marui smashed it but it didn't come over to their courts as they expected.

Haruka and Sakura gaped as the ball travelled along the net, before falling into their own side.

"Tsunawatari. See! Aren't I a genius?"

"I gotta admit, that was a pretty cool trick," Haruka said.

"That's 15 love."

The match continued with each side winning points.

It was 4 – 3 to Marui and Jackal pair. They were 40 – 15 so this point was going to win the game. So Jackal hit the ball and they kept on returning each of their hard balls they hit. Then Marui managed to lure Haruka to the right so the left court was open. He hit it into that side. Almost certain they can't get it, but then Sakura appeared out of nowhere, and pulled her arm back to hit the ball with full force. Jackal and Marui both backed up, anticipating a big one.

_Twang!_

"Damn!" Marui shouted and dived forward, and was able to touch the ball from beneath. But the ball had been lobbed so close to the net, that the ball simply hit the middle of the net and fell back down.

"40 – 30," Haruka exclaimed.

Another rally started and both sides started heating up.

Jackal ran to hit one of Haruka's shots, but just as the ball reached the ground, it bounced completely to the side, almost parallel to the ground, away from Jackal's racquet.

"Puppet move: Leap Frog."

Haruka and Sakura won that game making it 4 all.

It was Sakura's turn to serve. She tossed the ball really high. Ethereal white wings appeared behind her as she prepared to serve. The wings moved with her arm, and as she swung down and hit the ball, the wings appeared to give the speed, and lots of it. One blink and the ball bounced in and out.

"Wow a non-touch ace. Those 2 are pretty good. Iii data." Yanagi on the sidelines was saying.

"Tarundoru! Those two need more training if they are losing to two _pretty_ girls." Sanada stated.

"Fuku-buchou, so** you** think they are pretty as well."

"Niou, extra practice for you today."

After that Niou shut up.

On the courts Haruka smiled and twirled her racquet. She managed to hit the ball on the side line at pin point.

Marui and Jackal thought, "_If we lose to them it would be embarrassing and also we will get extra practice, because for some reason I realized that buchou and fuku-buchou are here watching us." _They looked at each other as if understanding what the other was thinking and started a come back.

Marui and Jackal won one game with that and the score was 5 – 4. If they win this game they will win. Marui was serving. They did about 7 rallies and then as Haruka was about to run to the ball she tripped. She managed to hit the ball but it was a lob and Jackal smashed it. They all thought that Marui and Jackal pair had got that point, but that actually never happened. Where the ball was going to land, there was Sakura.

She whispered, "Blooming lavender cattleya."

Suddenly there looked as though there were purple flowers floating around her and as she hit the ball it looked like the flowers were blooming.

"15 love, to us." Haruka smirked.

"That's the Dolce Flower Princess for you," stated Haruka as she high fived Sakura.

"Dolce Flower Princess?"

"You'll see." Haruka said happily.

The heated match continued. The score was 5 all and Haruka was serving. Each of them were using their own moves, but Jackal and Marui were winning by 40 – 30. The twins were thinking, _"We need to do something…"_ They glanced at each other and came to a conclusion. They were going to use 'it'.

Marui served and Sakura hit back. Jackal hit a cross and then Haruka hit it back near the net. Marui ran to it and did his Iron Pole Strike. The ball hit the pole and was about to drop into the twins court when Haruka managed to hit it back by couple of centimeters, Jackal took advantage of the lob and smashed it. This time aiming the side Sakura wasn't in but that was life taking.

That moment, Haruka and Sakura ran towards the ball.

"Puppeteer and Flower Princess combined move: Rose Petals." Both of them said.

Haruka jumped high towards Sakura, while Sakura had red rose petals everywhere on their side of the court. Strangely, the petals seemed to dance around the pair, as if controlled by strings. Haruka landed beside Sakura and they hit the incoming ball together with their racquets overlapping. The ball had immense speed and a trail of rose petals behind it. It was impossible to even touch the ball.

Marui said, "What kind of a move is that? Anyway next one we'll…"

"No Marui. You guys will not continue with this match," Yukimura interrupted.

By now all the regulars were there and nearly the whole school was there as well.

"Wow did you see that last ball?"

"It was really fast and there were rose petals everywhere!"

"Those two girls are amazing!"

"Marui-sama you are awesome!"

"Jackal-senpai! Ganbatte!"

Everywhere, chants were heard throughout the crowd.

"Why stop buchou?" Marui was asking.

"Just in case you lose and I don't want to tire you out before practice as well as those two,' Yukimura said simply.

"Fine I guess if we had continued we could have lost but…"

"No there would have been a 50/50 chance, since that move 'Rose Petals' can only be used once in a game right?" Yanagi asked the two and Sakura nodded while Haruka looked annoyed.

"That shot is supposed to be an ace card, one-shot killer, since it uses up lots of strength and stamina, especially for females," Yanagi explained.

"Whatever Mister Know-it-all," Haruka cut off.

"Anyway we need the whole team to meet the two girls because Sakura is going to become our new medic."

"WHAAT!" was everyone's reaction apart from Yanagi.

**A/N: **Ok we have finally finished that chapter! Wow that was long! Sorry if some things during the match aren't right. We tried researching as much as we could but anyway we are starting to write the next chapter so we will update soon. Please review! Thanks

**Again edited on 22/01/11**


	4. Department Store Part 1

_**A/N:**_ Hello to all fellow readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter~~!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After everyone seemed to have calmed down a bit, Yukimura continued, "Well as I said Sakura is going to be our medic."

"Are you sure she won't like give us hay fever or something from the flowers?" Niou stated as joke.

Everyone was silent for a moment then Sakura's phone beeped. She read it and then said, "Oh no! I forgot about Al-chan. Sorry Yukimura-san can we do the introducing another time?"

"Yes sure. Please feel free to go and do whatever you need to," he replied while smiling.

"Thank you. Umm… Ruka nee-san I will see you in period 5!" with that she ran off while trying to get past the crowd outside.

Everyone watched the small figure disappear. Then Sanada coughed and said," Well shouldn't we get going?"

So everyone dispersed into their own directions. Haruka was walking towards the fountains to get a drink, when Niou tapped her on her shoulder.

"So I guess the match was a draw," he said.

"I guess you can say that. Now what do you want?" she asked.

"Well the deal was if you won I will buy you both new racquets. On the other hand if I won Sakura was going on a date with me right?"

"Yes but nobody won so no deals, right?"

"So I was thinking how about the opposite. Both sides get something!" Niou said sneakily

"THERE IS NO WAY SAKURA IS GOING OUT WITH A JERK LIKE YOU!" Haruka shouted way too loudly. Now everybody was looking their way.

"Too bad," Niou smirked.

It was amusing how over protective she was of her sister.

Haruka somehow managed to regain herself and said, "Fine but Sakura has to say yes to it."

"Ok dokey!" he said

Haruka was thinking there is no way Sakura would say yes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

In front of the classroom, Alisa was waiting patiently as Sakura came running towards her.

"I am so sorry I am late!" Sakura said.

"Oh no its fine. Come on lets go!"

"Ok."

So they began walking to the cafeteria.

"So just wondering why were you late?"

"Oh my sister got into a fight and we had a tennis match."

"Oh really? With who?"

"Um I think their names were Marui Bunta and Jackal Kuwahara…"

Alisa stopped walking.

"Oh but the guy Haruka actually was arguing with was I think if I remember correctly Noe, no actually I think it was um… Oh I got it! Niou." Sakura turned around to see a shocked Alisa behind her.

"Al-chan, daijoubu?" she asked.

"You had a match with Marui-san and Jackal-san?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes we did. Is something wrong?"

"You guys had a match with a regular! R-e-g-u-l-a-r!" she emphasized the last part.

"What! They were regulars?" Sakura looked shocked as Alisa now.

"Well I thought you might know already because the three in our class are regulars as well and you guys talked to them so…"

"Those three were regulars as well?"

"Well to be exact one of them is the buchou and the other the fuku buchou."

"Oh so that's why they were all there."

"They were there?"

"Mmm they were watching I think."

"Well let's hope the fan girls don't kill you and your sister."

"Wait… they have a fan club?"

"They are pretty popular, with being national champions and all."

"They are national champions?"

"You didn't know and you had a match with them?"

"Yeah they were pretty good."

"I see."

They had now reached the cafeteria and Alisa was guiding Sakura around the place. Then they saw Haruka with some guy with a very happy smile on his face leading Haruka around the place. When Haruka saw the two she quickly said something to the guy who for a moment looked sad and then walked off.

"Ruka nee-san what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well to be honest I was looking for you and you said you were going to the cafeteria so I got someone to take me here."

"Oh ok, well lets go and eat lunch since we only got ten minutes left," Sakura chirped.

So the three headed towards the lawn.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Period 5 was Language and was soon followed by period 6. School ended quite quickly.

"Yozora Sakura!" the teacher called out.

"Yes." She said as she walked forward.

"The principal would like you to go and meet the boys' tennis team now. Oh and he said to take your sister with you"

"Yes we will go now."

-.-.-.-.-

Haruka and Sakura were walking towards the courts. When they got there, they saw some guys running round the courts, some practicing and some picking up balls. When the two walked in, Yukimura called out, "Right everyone please assemble."

Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and lined up.

"Ok, this is our new medic, Sakura Yozora and her sister Haruka Yozora."

That moment all pairs of eyes stared at the two. Sakura didn't like being stared at so took a step back. Then there was an outburst of chatter.

"Aren't they the girls who went against Marui senpai and Jackal senpai?"

"Yeah they are!"

"Wow! They look prettier close up."

"Lucky we get one of them as a medic."

"I hope I get injured."

"You know if you do that on purpose the senpai-tachi will definitely kill you…"

Sanada glared at them and they became quiet.

"Right everyone get back to training." Yukimura ordered, and they instantly went back to practicing vigorously.

"Ok I would like to introduce the regulars, although I think you two already know the majority of them." He stated. "The two you girls had a match with is our doubles team, Marui and Jackal. Niou is called the 'Petenshi' and plays doubles as well as singles. Yagyuu is the team's gentleman and plays doubles with Niou. You guys have not met but this is Kirihara Akaya, our second year ace. The rest is Sanada, Yanagi and myself. Yanagi is called 'The Master' and is our data man. Sanada is fuku-buchou and I am the buchou." He ended.

The twins both looked blank for a second but managed. They said their hi's to each other.

"So what do I do exactly?" Sakura asked, "I was a medic at the orphanage, it's a little different to a school."

"Your job is to come every practice and game we have. You will have a first aid kit, and if one of our members are injured your job is to treat them, and decide if the wound is serious or not. If someone is injured during a match it will be your judgment on whether or not the person is able to continue.

Sakura winced. "That's quite serious."

Niou wrapped an arm around her shoulders (Haruka glared at him) and smiled. "Don't worry! I will help you if you don't know what to do! Also, I was wondering whether you would be willing to go on a date with me?"

"Niou, 10 laps around the court," Sanada said, while the other regulars pulled Niou away from Sakura.

"Add another 10 to that," Yukimura said.

"Add another 300 to that," Haruka said.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Niou shouted.

"Add another 10 to that," Sanada said.

"Hai fuku-buchou," Niou said meekly before starting to run his 30 laps.

Yagyuu sighed. "I apologize on behalf of my doubles partner."

"So where can I get the first aid kit?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, about that. Unfortunately we don't have any kits left in storage. The board apologizes, but they cannot obtain one at this moment," Yukimura said.

"That's okay, we can just buy it ourselves!" Haruka said, and Sakura nodded.

"That would be most helpful, I'm very sorry about this."

"Oh but where is the pharmacy anyway?" Haruka asked bluntly.

"In that case, I think it would be the best if I went with you," Yukimura said.

Niou who was on the other side of the court managed to hear the conversation and shouted, "Ok then! I am coming with you guys!"

"Well we can't really stop him from going so we better come too," Yagyuu said with Marui and Jackal behind him. _Pop!_

"I don't want any of you to cause trouble so we have no choice but to go as well." Sanada said with Yanagi beside him.

"Also it would be a good opportunity to collect data," Yanagi said to himself.

So it concluded that on Tuesday after school, everyone was going to the pharmacy together.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuesday came pretty quickly and school finished even quicker. Training had finished and the regulars with the twins were walking towards the gate. Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi and Haruka were talking about some physics problem which they had in Science. Jackal was talking with Kirihara and Niou. While Marui talked with Sakura.

"So you like bubble gum?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I guess so, it's for my stamina," Marui replied.

"Oh I see, well there is a new flavour that is out. I think it was golden kiwifruit."

"Really! I want to try it!" Marui said excitedly.

"Maybe we can get it at the convenience store near the school tomorrow."

"Yeah!"

On the other side of the group were Haruka and Yanagi telling each other the answers for the physics homework.

"1a was Ek = 1/2mv2 for kinetic motion," Haruka said

"1b was the kinetic energy of an object of mass m traveling at a speed v is mv2/2, provided v is much less than the speed of light," Yanagi stated

"Hmm I see so number 1c would be that and that (sorry I don't really know much so yeah)," Sanada solved.

After minutes of endless talk the group finally arrived at the pharmacy.

"The place kind of looks deserted," Akaya said

"Look it has a sign on the door," Jackal pointed out.

"There is 20% chance they have quit, 70% they have moved and 10% they ran away."

"So there is no percent that they are there?" Yagyuu questioned.

"No there isn't," was Yanagi's simple answer.

"The sign says something," Haruka said.

It read: _We have moved to a different location. We are now open on the 3__rd__ floor of Kanagawa Department Store. It is about a block away from here so please come and visit us. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience._

"Well let's say it is a good opportunity for Haruka-san and Sakura-san to be able to visit the department," Yukimura mused.

"Umm… you know Yukimura-san, you can just call me Sakura. I am technically nearly a year younger than you, plus we are all friends, so…" Sakura said in a tiny voice.

Everyone was happy that Sakura thought them as friends.

Yukimura smiled and said, "Then Sakura-chan, you have to call us by our first names, since we call you two both by your first names."

"Ahh… Hai! Yu-Seiichi-san." Sakura managed to say.

"Kawaii!" Marui exclaimed. "Call me Bunta, okay Sakura-chan!"

"Hai Bunta-san."

"Me Masaharu or Haru." Niou said. "Now that I think about it, why didn't you make your nickname Haru, rather than Ruka?" Niou exclaimed gesturing at Haruka.

"So it wouldn't be the same as yours," she hissed.

"Also Ruka means beautiful blue flower and nee-san likes blue," Sakura explained.

"Oh," everyone said, which for some reason hit a nerve for Haruka.

"Ok let's go!" she ordered.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow, it's big," Haruka stated as the group entered the large mall. Lots of people milled around, and on either side were shops of all sizes.

"If I remember correctly, which I have, the pharmacy is located past the food court to the left," Yanagi said. They headed to that direction, though Haruka had to drag Sakura with her when she started towards the sweets store.

They entered the pharmacy and went to the counter. Behind it was a young lady.

"May I help you?"

Yukimura smiled and said, "Do you have any first aid kits?"

"I'll have to check, please wait a moment," and went into the storeroom. A few seconds past before the lady came out again, empty-handed.

"I apologize, but we are currently out of stock. More will be arriving in an hour, is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine then." The group left.

"An hour? That's so long! What are we gonna do?" Kirihara said.

"I suppose we should look around, and see if there is anything we want to buy," Marui said, "Like bubblegum."

"Naw, I want to buy a wig!" Niou exclaimed.

"Weights would be best."

"I have not read the new edition of golf digest yet."

"How about the arcade?"

"I need a new notebook."

"I want candy!"

"Hey Niou, didn't you say you would buy me and Sakura new racquets?"

Everyone paused.

Niou beamed. "Yeah, and you said I could go on a date with Sakura!"

Haruka huffed. "Buy us new racquets first, then we'll talk about that," Haruka said, the end a little venomously.

"Is there a store in this mall where you can buy racquets?" Sakura asked.

"The sports store is located past the food court on the right," Yanagi stated.

"Alright! Let's go there!" Niou said, still thinking about the date.

"Wait, I need to go to the bathroom," Haruka stated.

"I will come too!" Sakura said.

"Alright, we will wait in the food court," Yukimura said. The two girls left, but unbeknownst to them, three other girls glared at the backs of them.

When the two came back they saw three girls flustering around the regulars.

One had artificial looking blonde hair and muddy brown eyes. The second one had inky black hair and freakishly long eyelashes. The third one looked like the youngest and had curly bark brown hair. Their faces were coated in makeup.

"Yukimura-sama it is a coincidence to see you here. It must be destiny," the blond squealed.

"Umm… it… might… be…" Yukimura managed to cough out while failing to smile.

"Yanagi-sama I hope you liked the notebook I gave you yesterday," the black-haired asked.

"Yes… it was very uhh… unique." Yanagi replied while thinking, _"So she is the one who gave me the 100% freaky notebook. It was covered in love hearts and it was purple."_

"Senpai-tachi, can I come to your next match?" the brunette asked.

"NO!" the regulars replied immediately.

She looked at them as if saying, _"Oh don't worry we will come."_

The regulars all shivered.

Haruka and Sakura started laughing. Everyone turned around to see them.

Haruka said while laughing, "Who… would have… thought… that… the… 'almighty'… regulars were… scared of… girls!" she just couldn't stop laughing.

Sakura on the hand had tears in her eyes and was trying really hard not to laugh but was not managing well.

The regulars couldn't help but laugh, or if in Sanada's case smile with them. The three fan girls didn't like this so they walked up to the twins and the blond said coldly, "Don't get so up yourself, just because one of you guys is the medic for the team. I mean what are you guys wearing like 100th hand uniform?" The three laughed at this.

"Well least we aren't green eyed and looking like a face painted wannabe Barbie!" Haruka retorted.

"We don't have green eyes!" one of the fan girls said.

"No it's a statement, meaning that you are jealous," Sakura pointed out.

"We are so not jealous!"

"Really? My mistake," Haruka drawled, her voice dripping sarcasm.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for just ending it like that, but neither I nor Ennel could think of anything! But not to fear! The next chapter is coming real soon! In the meantime, hear is a little teaser:

-.-.-.-

Out of nowhere, soft hands caught her easily, holding her bridal-style.

"Be honored by Ore-sama's kindness."

-.-.-.-

_**A/N: **_If you see any mistakes, have questions or queries or just to say what you think of this story so far, please review!


	5. Department Store Part 2

_**A/N:**_ Hello! We are back with a new chapter~!

**Chapter 4**

The five were continuously arguing for about 5 minutes.

"You two don't know your places…"

"Whatever…"

"Go back to where you belong…"

So it went for a while. Then the brunette hissed to Sakura who was looking a bit weary,

"Why don't you go back to your home to cry in mommy's lap? Oh I forgot I researched you two and you don't have a home or a mum," she said the last part coldly.

Haruka and Sakura got really angry at this, but it was Sakura who acted first. She went up to the other brunette and slapped her across the face. Everyone blanked out for a moment.

"Wow did you see that, Sakura-chan actually slapped someone!" Marui said.

"Well it sounded pretty painful," Jackal commented.

"It was only 0.5 cm off the sweet spot," Yanagi stated.

"There is a sweet spot on a cheek?" Kirihara wondered.

"Well now there is anyway. Still that girl deserved it," Niou smirked.

"Now that is not a nice thing to say," Yagyuu told Niou, although everyone agreed with Niou inside.

With the girls Sakura said, "You know you have a nice face, well better than your two friends, but you spit out poison. If your personality wasn't so bad you could be popular. I guess you chose the wrong group to be in. I pity you in someway, you…" she couldn't finish because the other black haired interrupted.

"Well you can't say much, since your personality isn't that great either. I heard rumors that you joined Rikkai because you know the principal and that he took liking to you so he let you in and you begged him to let you be a medic for the boy's tennis team," she sneered.

Haruka thought, _"Rumors sure spread fast, I mean what like this our second day here and there are already rumors? Anyway that is so not true! Sakura and I worked hard just so we could get a scholarship to the same school. Anyway we didn't know the principal and he is the one who asked Sakura to be the medic."_

"That is not true!" Haruka retorted.

"Actually to think about it you guys are against us just because Sakura is the medic for the 'Oh so mighty wonderful whatever regulars' am I right? Well isn't that unfair for us! We don't know you and you hate us, we have strange rumors just because we are scholarship winners. That isn't fair!"

"Well it's you two who hang around the regulars, so if your sister quits being the medic then we will stop hating you," the blonde sneered.

Then Yukimura came up and said, "Sorry we can't have that. We need a medic on our team."

The three looked really angry that Yukimura sided them, so they said, "Fine but you two will have the whole tennis regular fan club against you. Plus we will have a vote to see if you should quit or not."

Haruka couldn't be bothered with this childishness anymore and still wondering whether to say it or not, she shouts, "Look, they aren't worth it. They are just a group of guys who are smarter, tad better looking than others and can play tennis freakishly well. Yeah that's it they are tennis freaks! I mean who would want to be with guys who think, talk and play tennis nearly 24/7 of their lives? I mean I bet you don't know them well but for all you care Yukimura, is a… uhh… sadist! Seriously like he has two sides, one the nice person who smiles at everybody and the other who enjoys everybody running to death. Sanada, well he umm… well… loves to… stare in the mirror of himself! Niou, well is actually bald like Jackal and is wearing a wig! And…"

"Stop!" the three screamed before they learnt about their beloved regulars.

The others stared at the three that were mentioned. Kirihara even pulled on Niou's ponytail.

"Cut it out!" Niou whispered.

"97% that she just made it up," Yanagi whispered to the others.

"What about the other 3%?" Kirihara asked.

"Well I am sure Haruka-san made it up on some idea, like Yukimura does in fact make us run many laps, I am not sure about Sanada and Niou well he said he wanted a wig before."

"Oh I get it."

Anyway by now the three fans were re-thinking everything.

"Do you want me to continue?" Haruka asked purposely.

The blond said, "We will leave this time but next time we won't be so nice."

The three started storming away, but on the way, shoved Sakura to the side. She tried not to lose balance but didn't succeed and fell. Yukimura reached forward to try and catch her, but was beaten by another pair of arms catching her, holding her bridal style.

"Be honored by Ore-sama's kindness."

Yukimura smiled. "Atobe."

Atobe smiled back. "Yukimura."

The two stared at each other in silence.

"Uhh, could you please let me down now?"

Atobe flashed a dazzling smile at her before complying, easily lifting her up and setting her down onto the floor. She quickly stepped back beside Haruka. The twins took a good look at the strangers.

The one who had caught Sakura, Atobe, had grayish hair, grey eyes and a mole below his right eye. Beside him was a very large person who seemed to be carrying someone else with orange hair on his shoulders.

On the other side of Atobe was a blue long haired boy with glasses. Behind these three was a boy with strangely cut red hair, a grey haired kind faced boy, and a brown haired one.

Marui blew a bubble a said, "What are you guys doing here?"

Atobe huffed. "Ore-sama owns this mall, and I am making sure this mall is in working order so we have come all the way to Kanagawa."Atobe eyed the Rikkai team in front of him. "Ore-sama should be asking what you are doing here."

"We had run out of first aid kits, so we decided to go buy one ourselves, though it seems they are not in stock at the moments and we have to wait a bit.

At this, Atobe tsked. "See Yuushi, Ore-sama was sure the mall would have some problems." He looked back to Yukimura. "Inform Ore-sama which shop this is."

"It's that one back there!" Niou said eagerly, pointing to the direction.

Atobe didn't say anything, just started walking towards the pharmacy, and the rest of Atobe's team followed him. Yukimura said, "I guess we have to follow them."

So the two teams began walking towards the pharmacy. When they arrived at the pharmacy, the lady from before said, "Oh here you are we have your first aid kit. It came in earlier than we expected. Well this is an exclusive pack and has bandages, gauzes, pain killers, plasters, tissues, sterile cleansing wipes, dressings, tape, disposable gloves, swabs, scissors and many more. In total it costs 4,500 yen." She concluded.

"Wow that is expensive," thought Haruka and Sakura.

"Can you explain to Ore-sama why there was a delay?" Atobe suddenly demanded.

The lady froze and looked at Atobe. She spoke quite nervously, "Oh Keigo-sama, we are sincerely sorry. We had some stock problems and were not able to attend immediately to your companions' needs. This will never happen again Keigo-sama so please don't close us down." She practically begged the last part.

"No it is certainly fine, I mean problems occur and we got what we needed in the end so…" Yukimura said, mainly to Atobe.

"Ore-sama will let you off this time, but remember that we picked you up from that old corner shop and brought you to this place to work. We don't mind putting you back there," Atobe said.

"Yes, thank you very much and we are always grateful," the lady said.

"Who does he think he is?" Haruka asked Yanagi.

"Atobe Keigo, the only son of the president of the Atobe Foundation. The family owns many buildings around Japan and Internationally. Practically all the tennis courts in Japan are funded by them," Yanagi stated.

"Oh I see, so that's why he acts like he is a king."

"Exactly," Yanagi replied.

"Well since, uhh these people are your friends, than we will take responsibility for our problem and will not charge anything," the lady concluded.

"Very well," Atobe said.

The group walked out of the store with Sakura carrying a big first aid box in her hands.

"So tell Ore-sama, why are Rikkai's regulars hanging around girls?" Atobe asked all of the sudden.

"Oh one of them is our medic," Yukimura said. "and the other one is our manager."

"WHAT!" Haruka yelled.

Everyone's reaction:

Yukimura smiled.

Sanada just stood there.

Yanagi took mental notes

Kirihara wasn't paying much attention.

Niou smirked.

Yagyuu fixed his glasses.

Jackal sighed thinking, _"Poor girls."_

Marui popped a bubble.

Atobe looked amused as well as the rest of the Hyotei regulars.

Sakura's face had a weird expression as if saying, _"I knew something like this was going to happen."_

"Why do I have to babysit you guys?"

"Baby-sit might not be the precise term to use since the majority of us are older than you," Yanagi corrected.

"Whatever! Anyway why do you need a manager?"

"Simple, it is quite busy trying to train while filling out paper works," Yukimura stated.

"Oh so just because you can't be bothered filling out some forms you want a manager?" she said sarcastically.

"I guess so yes," he replied.

Haruka negotiated for couple of minutes and in the end she said, "Fine I will be a manager and what not!"

"Great."

"Urgh…"

"So since that seems to be settled would you mind introducing these two?" asked Atobe out of the blue.

"Hi I am Haruka and this is my sister Sakura." Haruka said in a monotone voice.

"Well as you know I am Atobe Keigo, this is Kabaji. Here is Oshitari Yuushi," pointing at the glasses dude, "Then Akutagawa Jirou, Mukahi Gakuto, Shishido Ryou and Ohtori Choutarou."

Haruka wasn't really listening she was more thinking_, "Oh no I am going to become a manager of people I dislike the most…"_

She had her back turned to the group and was muttering something. She had a demented aura around her. Sakura was beside Haruka, trying to comfort her and trying to laugh it off at the same time.

After Haruka composed herself, she sighed, "I am going home." As she walked off dragging Sakura with her.

Sakura still had the massive first aid kit and wasn't sure what to do with it. Suddenly two pairs of arms grabbed her and Haruka didn't notice and kept walking. Haruka walked about 5 meters and then noticed Sakura was missing. She turned around to see Sakura with the other guys talking about something. _"Oh so they think they are making me stay with a hostage?"_ Haruka thought.

Then she walked back and said, "What do you want?"

"Umm… team bonding time?" Niou teased.

"Forget it," she said coldly.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to go and get a parfait with me?" Marui said on purpose.

"Oh how about the arcade?" Kirihara asked.

"Or how about the amusement park? (Some malls in Japan do have amusement parks in them.)" Niou stated.

"What is this?" Haruka said in frustration.

"Good teamwork?" Atobe added.

"Good teamwork your face! You spoilt brat!" Haruka snapped.

Atobe gasped theatrically. "Spoilt? Brat? How dare you call Ore-sama such vulgar words!"

"Hmm, maybe brat is the wrong word. What about _monkey_? You act just like a spoilt, monkey king!"

"Monkey? _MONKEY!_" Atobe all but shrieked. The pair bantered on while the rest of the two teams stood at the side watched on in interest.

"Is Atobe-san always like that?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!" Niou replied cheerfully.

"Is your sister always like this?" Gakuto asked.

"Well she is short tempered and also she is probably really annoyed at Yu- I mean Seiichi-san so it makes things worse," she replied.

"Wow, this is probably the first time Atobe has been insulted by a girl," Shishido smirked.

Choutarou frowned. "That's not very nice, Shishido-san. Should we try to break them up?"

"Nah, it's too fun to watch!" Niou said.

"Ooh, 'pea-brained cockroach', not bad," Kirihara complimented.

"Atobe just said 'uncouth commoner unbefitting for Ore-sama's beautiful eyes'! That's pretty good!"

"Mukahi-san, you shouldn't praise their insults," Choutarou admonished.

Yuushi sighed and walked over to the still arguing pair and grabbed Atobe's arm and started dragging him away.

"Thou impertinent weather-bitten harpy!"

"Thou beslubbering boil-brained barnacle!"

"Thou loggerheaded onion-eyed nut-hook!" **(1)**

"Since when did they start spouting Shakespearean insults?" Niou wondered out loud.

Everyone shrugged.

"_I never thought Ruka-neesan even cared about Shakespeare," _thought Sakura.

Yuushi sighed as he dragged Atobe off. "Geez, Atobe. You're acting like a child. And you are attracting a lot of attention."

Atobe finally took a moment to observe his surroundings, and sure enough, almost everyone was looking at the group. Specifically him and Haruka.

Atobe coughed in embarrassment. "Right, uh, Ore-sama is leaving now," he said before taking off, his team shrugging and following with him.

"If I see that stupid monkey king again, he is getting it!" Haruka muttered venomously.

"Eh he, calm down, Ruka nee-san, maybe Ma-Bunta-san can get you a parfait to cheer you up and I am sure Seiichi-san had a reason why he made you the manager." Sakura said.

Haruka yelled, "Stop calling the jerks by their first names!"

"Chill girl," Niou said.

"No you go and stick your head in a freezer!"

"Please calm down Haruka-san." Yukimura said with a smile.

Haruka huffed, but did as she was told.

Yukimura smiled warmly. "Now wasn't that amusing?"

-.-.-.-.-

In the limo on the way dropping the Hyotei regulars off.

"So that commoner, her name was Haruka wasn't it?" Atobe was asking everyone on the limo.

"Yes it was," someone replied.

"Ore-sama likes that type of girl," he admitted.

"What?" everyone shouted.

Shishido was on the verge of laughing.

"She didn't cry, blank out or even break after all Ore-sama's insults. In fact she sent the insults flying back at Ore-sama. Ore-sama likes mentally strong girls. Actually to think about it her younger sister didn't melt at Ore-sama's _dazzling_ smile either," he explained.

"Her younger sister was sweet and cute," Mukahi added.

"Yozora twins, what are they?"

_**A/N: **_Finished! I hope we portrayed Atobe alright. We always thought he was a hilarious character, and thoroughly enjoyed writing him!

Please review and tell us what you think about this chapter and the story in general~!

**(1)~Made using the awesome 'Shakespeare Insult Kit'.**


	6. Medic and Manager

_**A/N:**_ Hello! Next chapter is up! We really like this chapter, well, I(FiOeX) do anyway!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Poll~ Pairing for Haruka and Sakura.**

**We had already decided on pairings, but we thought it would be a good idea to see what you guys wanted, so we might change the planned pairings **

**Haruka~**

**-Yukimura**

**-Niou**

**-Marui**

**-Jackal**

**-Yagyuu**

**-Sanada**

**-Yanagi**

**-Or maybe someone from Hyotei. vivvy09-san recommended Atobe.**

**-Other schools?**

**-Harem, but only one pairing in the end.**

**Sakura~**

**-Yukimura**

**-Niou**

**-Marui**

**-Jackal**

**-Yagyuu**

**-Sanada**

**-Yanagi**

**-Hyotei characters**

**-Other schools**

**-Harem, but only one pairing in the end.**

**Please vote for both sisters! We will tell you what the verdict is after enough votes. Please note that we might not change from the original plan, but we think it is important to know what the readers want too! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Sakura smiled at the rabbit. "Mr Rabbit, do you have any sour worms I can eat?"

The white rabbit flopped its ears and twitched its whiskers. "I'm sorry, I have no sour worms. But I do have a bunch of _carrots_. Would you like some?"

Sakura gasped. "Carrots! No!"

"Sakura. Sakura!"

Sakura blearily opened her eyes and stared at her sister, who was already dressed in her school uniform.

"Get up already, I've let you sleep in for 10 minutes. Do you really plan on skipping school?" Haruka said.

"Do you have sour snakes?"

"No, we are having rice and _carrots_ for breakfast."

"No!" Sakura squeaked.

_Beep beep._

"_I wonder what that sound is,"_ thought Sakura.

Then everything faded away. Sakura woke up from her dream in which she had another dream in.

"Oh it's already 6 in the morning." She yawned. She got up and went downstairs. In the fridge there were some eggs, so she beat them up and fried them on the fry pan to make Japanese egg omelette. Then she got some fish that the neighbours had kindly shared with them and put it in the oven.

At around 6:30 Haruka woke up, got changed and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said to Sakura.

"Good morning," Sakura replied.

Haruka left the room and sat down by the table in the living. Haruka and Sakura lived alone in a small apartment. The two had separate bedrooms, but they shared the bathroom, although they had to go down to the main building to have a shower. The kitchen was connected to the living room and they had a small guest room, so in total the apartment had six rooms.

Sakura came into the room carrying a tray with food on it. There was rice, fish and omelettes. They ate for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence.

"So, Ruka-neesan, what do you think of the regulars?"

"Must you ask?"

"Just wondering," Sakura replied with a bright smile.

Haruka thought about it for a moment. "… They are total jerks! I mean what was that boneless captain of the team thinking!" she yelled.

Sakura smiled meekly.

"You know I still hate them for making me the manager without even asking."

"Great! I am sure we will have a good year."

"What? Were you even listening?"

"Oh look it is already 7, isn't there a practice at 7:30?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

So this was how the morning started for the two girls. The two were casually walking to school. The two girls were talking leisurely about tonight's dinner, when they both walked into something. Haruka walked into a clipboard with lots of writing and Sakura walked into the big first-aid kit.

"What the…?" Haruka said.

"It's your jobs," Niou mocked.

"I know that!" Haruka snapped as she snatched the clipboard off Yanagi who was holding it.

"Thank you," Sakura was saying as she gently got the first aid box off Jackal.

"Sheesh, you would be better if you were more like your sister, Ruka-chan!" Niou said.

"Just shut up," she cut off.

"Get going or I will assign you extra laps!" Sanada said.

"Hai!" everyone replied before heading towards the changing rooms.

"Right Haruka-san, can you start filling out the club safety forms please." Yukimura who was already changed had said.

"Yes, yes I just fill it out right?" she replied.

"Oh and you have to hand it into the sports committee."

"I have to walk there don't I?"

"Haruka-san, it is not that far, you will manage."

"I hope I do," she said sarcastically.

So practice started. First years were picking up balls, second years were practicing swings, third years were having matches, as well as the regulars. Sakura was busily looking in the kit to see what is in it.

A third year that was practicing hit the ball too strongly and it flew towards Sakura.

"Watch out!"

She gasped, even though she was a tennis player, her reflexes weren't that great. She closed her eyes and braced herself for it to hit. SuddenlyNiou jumped in front and hit the ball back. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop himself and he crashed into the opposite pole. Everyone was watching now. Sakura ran towards him and she realized he had cut his head.

The boy who had hit the ball apologised profusely. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"…Ow… That hurt…" Niou moaned.

"You're bleeding," she said while grabbing things from the kit.

She grabbed a gauze, alcohol wipes and bandages. Then started working on the wound.

Haruka quickly ran over, as well as the regulars.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" she asked in worry.

"I'm fine, Ruka-neesan."

"Oh thank god!"

"Hey, do you care about me?" Niou asked.

"Not at all."

"Hidoi, Hido- ouch! That stings!" (A/N: Hidoi - Cruel)

"Sorry Niou-senpai, but I've got to clean the wound. It's bleeding a lot, I think you should go to the nurse to get it checked out."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll be fine!" Niou said cheerily.

Yukimura sighed. "Since Sakura said so, you should go to the nurse's office."

Niou hung his shoulders in defeat.

"Haruka will take you there."

"WHAT! Why!" Haruka shouted.

"You need to get the roster for our next games, and the Sports office is close to the nurse's office, so it would be better if you took him," Yukimura explained.

Haruka frowned in displeasure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And Haruka was still frowning in displeasure as she walked alongside Niou towards the nurse's office. They walked in silence, before Haruka broke it by sighing and said, "Th-thank you for protecting Sakura. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the ball about to hit her," she admitted.

Niou smiled in understanding. "There's no need to thank me. I would gladly do it again if need be."

Haruka nodded in thanks.

Niou grinned. "Though I could do without the pole crash!"

"You jerk! It was your fault you couldn't dodge out of the way!"

Niou just laughed as they stopped in front of the nurse's office. They knocked a few times, and they heard, "Come in," from inside. They walked in as the nurse turned around in her swivel chair and gasped.

"Oh dear! What happened?"

"He crashed into a pole," Haruka stated.

Niou poked his tongue out.

The nurse took a look at the wound.

"It seems to be just a clean cut. It has been cleaned very well, who cleaned it?" she asked.

"Our team medic did," Niou replied.

"She did a wonderful job! The cut will heal without any scars, just keep this padding on the cut, and change it everyday for a clean one."

After being given the supplies, they headed towards the Sports office. They knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The pair entered, and was met with man with black hair and brown eyes.

"How may I help you?"

Haruka said, "I'm Haruka Yozora, the manager for the tennis club. I was told to get the roster for our next games."

"Ah yes, hold on," he said and went into the other room. Before long, he came out with a blue folder.

"Here you go, Yozora-san. If you need anything else, feel free to come by here anytime."

"Hai, arigato," she thanked and they both headed out.

"Practice will be ending soon, so by the time we get back, everyone will be getting changed," Niou informed Haruka.

"That took longer than I thought it would. I didn't know the offices were so far away from the courts!" Haruka huffed.

"Well, Rikkai Dai is a pretty big school."

"Too big, I'm not used to it."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon!"

Haruka just huffed. True to Niou's prediction, everyone was getting changed when they got back.

"Are you alright, Niou?" Yagyuu asked.

Niou grinned and flashed a thumb's up. "I'm fine! Just have to keep this padding on for a while. By the way," he turned towards Sakura, "the nurse compliments your wound cleaning skills."

Sakura blinked in confusion, before smiling from embarrassment.

"O-oh, r-really? The nurse said that?"

"That's right Sakura!" Haruka said cheerfully.

"There is a 79% chance the morning bell will ring in approximately 2 minutes and 36 seconds," Yanagi stated.

"Right, we should be going to our classes now," Yukimura said, "We don't want to be late for English."

-,-,-,-,-,

In English they were assigned to read a book in which they spent the whole period doing. The next period was art and they were learning the history of Picasso and were assigned to imitate one of his drawings. Period 3 they had music in which they started learning about the four clefs and what instruments played in what clef. Next in period 4 they had study period and was soon followed by lunch.

Sakura was in the cafeteria with Alisa talking about what they were going to do for their art homework. Sakura was eating her bento which had the egg omelette and fish from the morning, rice and buttered spinach. Alisa was having the café meal today which was fried chicken, rice, miso soup and juice. Once they had finished, they decided to go and look for Haruka.

They found her in the classroom, scribbling away at a piece of paper.

"Ruka-nee-san?" Sakura said.

Haruka looked up and then continued writing.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked softly.

Haruka stood up and yelled, "I AM FILLING OUT STUPID FORMS FOR THAT STUPID TEAM!"

Sakura tried to smile to loosen the tension.

"Well we can help you." Alisa offered.

"Yes that would be great. Thanks," Haruka said.

So they began filling out forms together.

"So what should I write for problems or illnesses?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm lets see, one of them is sadistic, one has eye related problems, sugar addict and what many, many more. Just write it in like one doesn't have emotions." Haruka replied.

"Well I guess if you put it like that…" Sakura smiled meekly.

Everything went according to plan and they finished. Then lunch was over. The rest of the day passed by quickly, and soon it was practice. Freshmen practiced their swings, and sophomores and seniors had small practice matches. The regulars, except for Yukimura and Sanada, were going through an accuracy drill.

"Haruka-san," Yukimura called, and she went over. Yukimura and Sanada were standing next to a brown haired boy who she'd never seen, as she would never forget a face that screamed,_ 'I'm so much better than you.'_

"Haruka-san, this is Kitigata Hisame, a 3rd year transfer student. Kitigata-san, this is Yozora Haruka, our manager. You will be playing against her."

"Huh?" both stated.

"But she's a _girl!_ How will getting a girl to be my opponent test my skills?" Kitigata said. Haruka glared at him, thinking, "_He did_ not _just say that."_

"I assure you, Kitigata-san, Haruka is more than able to be your opponent. You say you skills can match the regulars?" Yukimura said, his tone not giving away anything, though Sanada's eye twitched a little.

Kitigata smirked. "Of course, I've had more than 5 years of tennis experience; my skills will blow you away!"

Yukimura smiled, still not giving anything away. "Right, that is why you will be playing Haruka-san, to test your abilities, since you were late to transfer."

"Hey, do I even get to have a say in this?" Haruka asked.

"I apologise for asking you so suddenly, but if Kitigat'as skills are as good as he says, then it wouldn't be a fair test to use a non-regular, and all of the regulars are very busy practising at the moment," Yukimura said, when a sudden shout came from a few courts away, "HAH! I GOT 20 BALLS IN, YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS! I'M~ A~ GE~NI~US~!" **(A/N: Sorry the money isn't in yen!)**

No one said anything, but Sanada walked bee lined towards the unsuspecting Marui.

Yukimura coughed, struggling a bit to keep his face composed as Sanada had a little talk with Marui.

"Oh yeah, real busy," Haruka stated sarcastically.

"Well, it's a good chance for you to see if Kitigata-san is good or not," Yukimura said.

"Okay fine, but I don't have a-"

"You can use my racquet, and you are already in sports gear," Yukimura said pleasantly while handing her his racquet.

"Oh, thanks."

"I'll be refereeing," Yukimura stated, then whispered something into Haruka's ear before going to his seat. The two seniors walked onto a free court.

Kitigata pointed his black racquet at Haruka and said, "Hey, don't think just because you're a girl, I'll go easy on you."

"I'm honoured," Haruka said flatly.

Yukimura sat in the referee chair. "This won't be a full game, just enough so I can get a clear picture of your skill level. Kitigata to serve. "

Kitigata bounced the yellow ball on the ground a few times, before throwing it into the air and smacking it as hard as he could. The ball flew at a good speed to the side of Haruka, who stood completely still. The ball bounced half a meter outside of the line.

"Fault."

"U-uh, that was just me warming up," Kitigata said.

"Sure," Haruka said.

Kitigata bounced another ball a few times, threw it up into the air and hit it again. This time it bounced inside the box, but Haruka easily hit is back, hitting the ball straight forward. Kitigata managed to hit it back, but it became a lob and Haruka used a smash to earn a point.

"Love-15."

Kitigata huffed. "That was just a fluke," and walked to his serving position. Haruka rolled her eyes, not even bothering to reply, and walked to her position.

He served. This time there was a decent rally… of three. Haruka tricked Kitigata by pretending to do a smash, but changed her position at the last moment to hit a small lob.

"Love-30."

"That's it, now I shall show you just how great I am!" he shouted.

"Haruka-san," Yukimura said. Haruka sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

""_Go easy on him," he said, but I am going easy on him! He's just worse than I thought he would be," _Haruka thought.

Kitigata bounced the ball before serving. Haruka hit it back with a lob. Kitigata smirked at this. He ran up and jumped smashing it into Haruka's side. Haruka did nothing as the ball bounced away.

"15-30."

"Yeah, see! I got a point! I will win this!"

"Haruka-san," Yukimura said, and Haruka sighed again.

""_Go easy on him, but don't make it obvious." Geez, how am I supposed to do that when his skill level is so low?"_

Kitigata served. They rallied five times, when Kitigata tried to hit the ball, it hit the rim and landed to the side.

"15-40."

By now, a few people had stopped what they were doing and started watching the game, curious at how good the manager was. Unfortunately for them, Sanada was on the prowl, forcing everyone to keep practising, albeit half-heartedly, still trying to pay attention to the match.

Kitigata was nervous. Not only was he losing, but also to a girl! That nervousness cause his to serve badly, hitting the net.

"Fault."

Kitigata gritted his teeth and served. They rallied more than 7 times, and Kitigata was getting more confident.

"I won't let you get another point!" he shouted, hitting it.

"Oh really?" Haruka said, before narrowing her eyes and hitting the ball with her racquet in a strange angle.

The ball landed right in front of Kitigata, who smirked at he got ready to hit the ball. The ball hit the ground, but bounced completely to the left.

"Leap Frog," Haruka muttered.

"Game and match."

"What!" Kitigata shouted, "We've only played one game!"

"I didn't say it would be a full game. It was enough for me to see what level you are at."

"Then I'm good enough to be on the regulars?"

"Ah, about that…"

"What he wants to say is, you suck, and are definitely not good enough to be a regular," Haruka stated clearly. People who heard her chuckled.

**

* * *

A/N: **Yay, finished! Please review and tell us your thoughts!


	7. Part Time Jobs

**A/N: **Greetings to all readers! Thank you for staying with us so far, and thank you for reviewing our story too! Nothing makes an author happier other than a good review, be it constructive or commentive! (Which isn't actually a word, but hope you understand anyway...)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Everyone dully watched the loser walk around saying how he wasn't at his best. He was strutting around, when Yukimura said, "I think we should get back to practice. Does anyone know how to make him be quiet?"

"Well there is a 12% chance one of us can make him become quiet but it would only be temporarily," Yanagi stated.

"Oh…" was all the regulars could say.

Then Sakura, who wasn't really paying attention, went up to Kitigata, "Kitigata-san that was a great match. Don't worry about your loss, because you can learn from your mistakes and do better next time so maybe you should start practicing." She said with a warm smile.

Kitigata immediately began fixing his composure and said, "Well Yozora-san I will certainly learn from my uhh… mistake and will do better next time so you can see me become the best in the Nation!" he said full of pride.

Sakura could only smile, with an "As if" expression.

Then Kitigata began blabbering about how she looked extra pretty today with her beautiful hair and how she is like the sun in the midst of a dark sky and more.

"How very… umm… flattering, umm… thank you?" Sakura said unsurely.

"Is that sore loser trying to flirt with Sakura?" Haruka hissed.

"Yeah I guess you can say that," Niou said sourly.

"Though it isn't going too well…" Kirihara added and everyone agreed.

Sakura was backing away slowly and Kitigata was continuously showing off how his smash is faster than all the second years and etc.

"Ok that's it. That jerk is going down," Haruka said coldly.

"Great I was getting sick of him," Marui added.

"And my smash is five times faster than his!" Kirihara grumbled.

So their 'mission' had begun.

Kitigata was showing off his forehand when Haruka shouted, "Hey, the guy who lost to me!"

"What! I lost on purpose…" was all Kitigata could say since the next moment a serve hit him in the face. Then the ball that rebounded off his face was hit by Marui who volleyed it. The ball rolled across his arm and landed in front of Niou.

"Tsunawatari." Marui said while blowing a bubble.

Then Niou scooped it up and sliced it into Kitigata's hand. It lobbed off his hand and then Kirihara said, "I will show you that my smash is faster than yours!" before hitting a fast smash into Kitigata who bounced backwards with the ball. By now practically everybody was watching again but surprisingly not even Sanada said anything.

Sakura broke the silence by saying, "I think you need to go to the nurse's office but I am sure you are still able to walk there by yourself since you are after all 'the greatest' so have fun," she said the last part like Haruka would say it.

"Hmph! I am quitting this stupid club! There is this strange manager, a weird captain, monkey like members and this cold hearted medic!" Kitigata screamed before limping off.

"Well that again was an interesting practice," was all Yukimura could say before everyone went to the changing rooms.

-.-.-.-

Haruka pushed open the door (a little forcefully, still not over the Kitigata incident) and the bell above the door rang.

"Irashai- ah, Haruka-san, Sakura-san! Aren't you early," a man behind the café's counter said. He was quite a burly guy, with sandy brown hair and a small beard.

"I know, Tatsumi-san, but we really had nothing else to do, so I thought I would come earlier to work," Haruka replied while going to the back room. She soon came out in a waitress outfit.

"Thank you for your consideration! Today it has been quite busy here, but it's lessened now. Makiba-san called in sick, so we had one less waitress."

"Then I'll work extra hard!" Haruka said cheerfully, and walked straight towards a table of new customers. Sakura took a seat in front of the counter.

"Could I please have a glass of lemonade?" she asked Tatsumi.

"Sure, it's on the house."

"Oh I couldn't…"

"It's no problem at all! Your sister is a very hard worker, and helps me greatly, I can't ask you to pay for it."

Sakura smiled in gratitude as he finished and handed her the lemonade. She took a sip, before choking on it.

"What's wrong!" Tatsumi exclaimed in worry.

"Ahahaha… nothing, nothing at all! Ahaha…" Sakura said nervously, and peeked behind her again, to make sure her eyes hadn't been playing tricks on her. Her eyes hadn't failed.

Four Rikkai tennis regulars had just entered the café.

-.-.-.-

Haruka finished with her current table's order, and the bell rang signifying customers.

"Irash oh crap…"

"Haruka-chan? What are you doing here?" Marui asked, before noticing the waitress uniform, but Niou beat him to it.

"Oh my god you work here!" Niou shouted.

Haruka was _very _tempted to just turn around and ignore them, but in the end sighed and said, "Clap, clap, someone give him a cookie."

Niou ignored her.

"Why are you working here?" he asked.

"I work here to earn money of course. We don't have parents to earn money for us."

Niou stood in silence, before suddenly hugging Haruka.

"Awwww, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were so poor!"

"What the- get offmph!"

Marui had just glomped onto Haruka and Niou, shouting, "You've had to suffer so much!"

"What are you talking about! Hey, people are watching! Yagyuu-san, Jackal-san, HELP!"

Yagyuu and Jackal just stood there in silence, thinking, _"I do not know them…"_

Haruka had one last trick up her sleeve. _"Forgive me Sakura, but I have to do this!"_

"Oi, I haven't suffered as much as Sakura!" she yelled, pointing to a twitching Sakura who had trying to remain inconspicuous. Immediately Niou and Marui let go of Haruka and lunged towards Sakura. She squeaked and dodged to the side, and Niou and Marui flew right over the counter, into the innocent Tatsumi.

-.-.-.-

"I'm sorry I have to do this to your friends, but they were disrupting my café," Tatsumi said.

"No, no, it's fine! They are not our friends anyway. Maybe this will teach them not to make such a _scene_ in a _public area_!" Haruka said, half talking to the Rikkai regulars who had just been kicked out of the café.

"Look you guys, I have to work now. See ya!" she said and she walked back into the café along with Tatsumi.

Sakura waved at them, "Bye, sorry you aren't allowed back into the café." She walked into the café after her sister.

"Great this is your fault," Marui said to Niou.

"My fault? You joined in."

"Whatever, now we need to find another café that is open, since we can't miss the opportunity of Jackal paying for us."

"What, I am paying?"

"Why, don't you want to?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh well," was all they said before walking away.

-.-.-.-

"Tatsumi-san! I have finished!" Haruka called out.

"Great, thank you Haruka-san," he replied.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Haruka said before leaving the café with Sakura.

"So what time is it?" Haruka asked.

"It's now 7:30 just," Sakura replied.

"Oh no I am running late!" Haruka exclaimed. "I thought I had planned everything out that school ends at 3 then we have a stupid tennis practice which goes till 5 and then I work 5:30 to 7. Then from 7:30 to 8:50 I work at the convenience store. Why am I 30 minutes late?"

"Well you did serve extra 7 customers when you said you will pack up," Sakura pointed out.

"Oh great now we have to hurry," Haruka said before running off with Sakura right behind her.

-.-.-.-

They walked through the automatic door to see a frustrated looking lady in her thirties tapping her fingers against the counter. "You are 10 minutes late! I told you I had dinner tonight so I wanted to finish early!" the lady shouted.

"I am very sorry Michiko-san," Haruka replied.

"I told you to call me Miko-chan, Michiko-san sounds like I am twice your age and old." She said.

"_Cause you are twice as old as me!"_ thought Haruka. _"Man she would be better off if she didn't try to act like a high schooler."_

"Anyway I am leaving now so your shift is till 9 and uhh… what was it… Sayuri… Sachiko… no, Sakura! Yes, Sakura-chan I will give your sister extra wage if you help with the store today." Michiko said.

"Ok I will." Sakura replied.

So Michiko left and the two worked in the store. Haruka was at the cashier and Sakura was stacking things on to the shelves.

They had couple of customers and everything was going well. That was until Sakura was putting price tags on some things when she spotted a man in the corner doing something suspicious. Sakura wasn't sure what to do but said, "Umm… excuse me sir… are you… ok?"

The man looked up, saw Sakura and ran past her knocking her to the side. Haruka heard a clatter and rushed to see what was happening. She saw the man running off and Sakura kneeling on the floor with packaged items everywhere.

"Ruka-neesan, chase that robber! He stole some things," Sakura said.

"Ok but are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine but hurry."

"Yup," Haruka said as she ran outside carrying a mop.

Sakura quickly got up and used the store phone to call the police. After she had done that, she closed the store temporarily and followed in the direction of her sister.

-.-.-.-

Haruka was running down the street with a mop in one hand. She thought, _"Man I must be the one who looks suspicious, but anyway that robber must have gone this way."_

She was running down a street when she spotted the robber. Haruka grabbed a can which was on the street and hit it with a mop towards the robber. Unfortunately, since it was dark she couldn't see clearly and she missed. Instead the can hit a house on the street. "Stop thief!" Haruka yelled hoping someone might hear but there was nobody on the street.

Suddenly a tennis ball flew from no where and knocked the robber out. Haruka looked around to see where the ball came from and saw one of the bushes wiggling. Just for security, she poked the bush with the mop couple of times until she heard someone say, "Itai!" from within the bush.

"Who are you?" Haruka demanded.

"My name is Momoshiro Takeshi," the mysterious boy in the bush replied.

"What school are you from?" Haruka asked.

"I'm from Seigaku."

At that moment Sakura came running towards them. "Ruka-neesan it was so hard to find you," she puffed, "But when I asked if they have seen a teenage girl with a mop I managed to find you." Then she noticed the stranger and tilted her neck in question.

"Oh this is Momoshiro-san from Seigaku. He helped me catch the robber."

Then a policeman came running towards them.

"Are you three alright? Is that the robber?" the policeman asked.

"Yes, that's him," Haruka replied, and the policeman handcuffed the unconscious robber. After a search, it was revealed that he had stolen two cans of beer and a chocolate bar.

"Right, I'll be taking him to the police station," the officer said.

Haruka and Sakura thanked him. Luckily for the policeman, the robber woke up, so he didn't have to carry him to his patrol vehicle. Haruka turned to Momoshiro.

"Hey, thanks for the help, but I gotta tend to the convenience store now, good bye!" she said and started jogging off, Sakura beside her.

"Wait! What are your names?" Momoshiro shouted.

This time it was Sakura who spoke. "I'm Yozora Sakura and she is my sister, Haruka. Bye bye!"

Momoshiro stared after them, before turning towards his cousin's house. _Darn, I didn't even find out what school they went to…they are quite cute! _He thought.

-.-.-.-

Haruka and Sakura flopped on to the carpet of their apartment.

"I don't wanna do homework!" Haruka complained.

"Yeah, I have to do maths homework," Sakura agreed. They decided they would listen to the radio for half an hour, and then start some homework.

**

* * *

A/N: **Another chapter finished! Thank you for all your support, and special thanks to those who voted on pairings!


	8. Inui's Seikaku Drink

**A/U: Hi fellow readers! Well we forgot to mention for some reason all the schools know each other, well just makes the story a tad easier.**

**Warning: A violent Sakura…

* * *

**

Haruka and Sakura walked to school normally next day to watch the practice. As they walked into the courts, some random guys came up to Haruka and began saying that they are definitely coming to the café.

"What are you talking about?" Haruka asked.

"This!" one of the guys said excitedly, as he handed her a piece of paper.

Haruka and Sakura examined the piece of paper. On it was a picture of Haruka in a waitress dress serving customers. Also it said, "Come to the café on the corner of Rikkai."

Haruka glanced towards the group of regulars having a team talk. Haruka being her, pushed through the crowd, borrowed a racquet and hit a ball in the direction of the Rikkai regulars.

Of course everyone dodged it and Kirihara even hit it back. The ball flew towards Haruka but she just randomly sliced it to the side, hitting one of the first years picking up balls. He was clutching his elbow in pain as Sakura ran up to the poor first year and gave him some ice packs. Haruka was too angry to pay attention to what was happening behind her; she just walked straight to the two doubles pairs and said, "Which one of you guys did it? Hmm?"

"Do what?" Jackal asked innocently.

"Hmm… let's see… I don't know, stick this picture of me on a poster maybe?"

"Oh that…"

"You know something_ Kuwahara-kun?_" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"Well actually umm…"

"If you don't spit it out this instance, I swear I will use your head as a ball for practice," she threatened.

"Ok we all did it, well actually it was Niou's idea to begin with but Yagyuu and I took the photo and they did the rest," Jackal replied as fast as he could.

"Oh really? Well _buchou _and _fuku-buchou, _don't you think harassing the manager while wasting time they could be using to practice deserves a little punishment?" she said as sweetly as she could.

"Umm well…"

At that moment Haruka pulled out some forms and said, "I fill these out everyday but I don't mind writing a few lies here and there."

"Niou, Marui, Yagyuu, Jackal, run 30 laps." Sanada said, remembering what Haruka had told those girls at the mall about him. I mean he didn't care what those silly girls thought about him, but getting sent mirrors everyday is tiring and against his reputation. His parents has blocked all packaging sent to him, as if he was planning to build a hall of mirrors or something.

"At least someone has some sense around here," Haruka said as she walked off.

-.-.-.-.-

After the four had finished their laps, everybody was practicing as usual. Then Yukimura walked up to Haruka and gave her some sheets of papers.

"What is this? More forms?" Haruka asked.

"No not exactly, they are sheets of papers of schools we will be against and having practice matches with."

"Oh Seigaku is on this," she said

"You know them?"

"Well not exactly, but yesterday one of their team mates helped me catch a robber, but I never knew they were from Tokyo. I wonder what he was doing in Kanagawa?"

"Actually we will be having a practice match with them this weekend instead of district matches, because they had some problems with the opponents or something."

"Oh great that would fun to watch, wasting my lovely weekend to watch some boring tennis matches."

"Haruka-san, I am sure you won't be bored," was all he said.

-.-.-.-.-

Weekend came pretty quickly. Since it was the weekend Haruka and Sakura were wearing mufti. Haruka was wearing a blue t-shirt and three-quarter jeans. Sakura was wearing a white sundress with a pink cardigan.

The twins were walking around trying to find where the tennis courts were since the school was closed and they had booked some courts somewhere else.

"Seriously, they could at least get a cab or something to pick us up!" Haruka complained.

Sakura was laughing when she tripped over some bags.

"Oh we are very sorry, are you alright?" somebody asked reaching out a hand.

"Oh I am fine, I am sorry for standing on your bags," Sakura replied taking the hand.

Sakura immediately let go when she realized whose it was.

They both pointed at each other and shouted, "Hey! You're Sakura-san/that kind peach person from before!"

Another person with a bandana smirked. "See, even she calls you a peach."

A twitch appeared on Momoshiro's forehead.

"What did you say, Mamushi!"

"I said, even she calls you a peach, Momoshiri!"

They continued to bicker loudly. Sakura attempted to say sorry (feeling that she started the argument), but they were too heated to notice. Another boy with a strange haircut tried to calm them down. Finally, A boy with glasses and brown hair said, "Momoshiro, Kaidoh, we are in front of guests."

"Yes you two," an elderly lady said.

They stopped instantly. The elderly lady turned to the two sisters.

"I apologize. Who may you be?"

"My name is Yozora Haruka, and this is my sister, Sakura. I'm the manager of the Rikkai regulars, and she's the medic."

"Ryuzaki Sumire, coach of the Seigaku team." The other team members introduced themselves.

"Tezuka Kunimistu."

"Oishi Shuichiro, it's nice to meet you."

"Fuji Syusuke."

"Kikumaru Eiji nya!

"Inui Sadaharu."

"Kawamura Takashi, yoroshiku."

"Fshuu, Kaidoh Kaoru."

"Echizen Ryoma, doumo."

Both Haruka and Sakura turned to Momoshiro.

"What, I told you my name a few days ago!"

"Forgot," Haruka stated.

He pouted, before saying, "It's Momoshiro Takeshi."

"Where are the Rikkai regulars?" Fuji asked.

Haruka blushed. "Uh, they are probably already there… could you, uh, show us the way?" she said, swallowing her pride for now.

"That's fine," Tezuka replied, "We are heading there anyway."

"Alright."

On the way there, Momoshiro and Eiji were quick to strike up conversations.

"I didn't know Rikkai Dai had a manager, or a girl for that matter," Momoshiro said.

"I didn't have much of a say in it…"

"How do you know them Momo?" Eiji asked.

"Well you see, there this big gang was harassing them, so I, being brave and heroic, fought them off!"

"Really!" Eiji said in amazement.

"No! He helped capture a robber, that's all!"

Momo pouted and Eiji mock glared at him. "I'm not paying for the next burger meal!"

Momo pouted even more, before grinning. "That's okay, Echizen will pay for it!"

"What!" the smallest member shouted, overhearing (though it wasn't hard, Momoshiro talks loudly).

"Yeah, that's right! You haven't paid in ages!" Eiji joined.

"That's because Momo-senpai eats too much!"

"Oi! I do not eat too much!"

"Yes, you do!" both Eiji and Ryoma shouted.

Haruka and Sakura just kept walking.

Fuji smiled at them (then again, he's always smiling). "Ah, just ignore them; it's just for fun anyway."

"You guys seem quite relaxed, considering you are going to play against Rikkai," Sakura said.

"Yes, we are thinking of it, but they bicker to let off a little bit of the tension. Rest assured, we will play to our utmost best in the matches," Fuji said.

They arrived at the stadium, and the Rikkai members were already there, though they hadn't started practicing yet. The members noticed Seigaku's arrival, and then saw Haruka and Sakura with them.

"Haruka-chan, Sakura-chan! Where were you! Did you get lost?" Niou shouted.

"Well, how could we not! Your directions weren't very helpful! Let's see: Walk down the big street, then turn right at the street with funny houses, then head towards the place with lots of lamp posts, and go between two big houses and some trees to the tennis courts. Are you incapable of reading street signs?"

"Ah, well, I'd forgotten their names…"

"Great, so much for _at least come to the first match even if it is a practice, because you will be able to see very interesting matches_," Haruka mimicked Yukimura, "Well if we can't find the place we won't be able to see anything, let alone know what happened." Haruka grumbled out loud.

"Whatever princess now you need to do some work!" Niou yelled.

"…I knew I should have in bed this morning," Haruka sighed as she walked towards the Rikkai regulars.

"Well good luck!" Sakura said to the Seigaku regulars before going after her sister.

"So Haruka-chan you have to find a restaurant or café where we can eat after the matches," Niou said.

"Can't you at least do that yourselves?" Haruka said, but nobody was listening since the regulars were already walking towards the Seigaku regulars to say some greetings.

"I really hate my job," she said before she walked off trying to find a café.

"Umm… Kirihara-kun," Sakura said, "Can you please refrain yourself from going into red eye mode like the other day."

"Well I can try but…"

"Please because the other day I had two sprained ankles and a dislocated knee cap which had to be taken to hospital. I really don't think it is necessary to hurt other players."

"Ok I will try."

So the matches began.

Firstly it was Marui and Jackal pair against Inui and Kaidoh pair.

-.-.-.-.-

In the café the Rikkai regulars and Seigaku regulars with Haruka and Sakura were choosing what to order. Mainly everyone chose to get either a savoury or a cake. Everyone was having their own little conversations. Sakura was eating her passion fruit cheese cake when she heard Inui and Yanagi talking about something interesting. She nudged her sister who was beside her to take a look.

"Is it finished Sadaharu?" Yanagi asked.

"Umm… it is 98% complete." Inui replied.

Then Inui poured some rainbow coloured liquid into a cup from his thermos.

Haruka who was curious, went up to them and asked, "What is this liquid?"

"It is Inui and Yanagi's *Seikaku Drink. It is very rich in vitamins and very healthy." Inui stated. (*Seikaku can mean accurate/precise and it can also mean personality.)

"Oh really? Can we try some?" Haruka asked.

"Sure, nobody has drunk it before so yes."

Haruka and Sakura, not knowing the dangers of Inui drinks, drank a sip each.

While this was happening, some Seigaku regulars saw what was happening and shouted, "No don't! NOOOO!" but it was too late. Haruka choked on it before she fell unconscious and Sakura went pale, very pale before passing out as well.

There was a moment of silence before everyone started panicking.

"Haruka-chan, Sakura-chan!"

"What should we do?"

"Call the ambulance?"

"But what should we say?"

"That two crazy data people created a drink which poisoned them!"

Everyone was yelling and panicking when Sakura woke up.

"Will everyone just SHUT UP! I can't even rest with you stupid people fussing!"

Everybody froze on the spot.

"_Did Sakura-chan just say that?"_ was what everyone was thinking.

Sakura ruffled her hair and sighed. Then she spotted Yanagi and walked up to him. She grabbed the shirt collar of Yanagi and said, "You jerk making me drink that disgusting #$%&'" (rated) drink. She then chucks Yanagi to the side who was already collecting data and sits on the table.

"Uhh… Sakura-chan… are you alright?" Marui asked quite concerned.

Sakura twitched before standing up and kicking him in the side. Marui flew into Kawamura and Jackal who caught him. "I don't know who you are getting me confused with but my name is Sara and I am perfectly fine apart from a disgusting aftertaste. It's still in my mouth!"

"Sara? Who is Sara?"

"If my calculation is correct, it seems as though the Seikaku drink brings out an alternate personality in that person with a different name."

"So how can we fix it?"

"Well we could either wait for the effect to wear off or try to bring back her old personality."

At that moment Haruka woke up. She stretched and stood up gracefully before saying, "So what happened while watakushi was asleep?" (Watakushi is saying 'I' in a posh way.)

Everyone blinked.

"Haruka-san?"

Haruka looked around, before saying, "My name is Ururuka and who will be serving my tea today?"

A smile stretched on Yukimura's face, and he said smoothly, "Yanagi, Inui-san, what is the method of bringing back their personalities?"

Yanagi and Inui shivered. "There is an 87% chance we can get them back to normal if we have them play tennis."

"Tennis? Tennis! I hate tennis, why would I play?" Sakura shouted.

"A lady like me is not fit for physical activity. Now where is my green tea?"

"Saa, Sara-san, if you play some tennis, I will buy you a drink to wash out the aftertaste," Fuji said.

Sara perked up.

"And I will serve you some green tea if you join her."

Haruka's hand twitched.

At the same time, they both walked out towards the courts.

"How did you do that nya?" Eiji asked.

Fuji just chuckled. "It's quite easy if you know their personality."

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! The score is a hard one, so we might just keep it a secret! Or we might mention a score in the next chapter, we still need to decide.**


	9. An old friend saves us

**Current Poll results (Poll is still open, so vote now!)**

**Haruka~**

**-Atobe - 4**

**-Sanada - 2**

**-Yukimura - 1**

**-Niou - 0**

**-Marui - 0**

**-Jackal - 0**

**-Yagyuu - 0**

**-Yanagi - 0**

**-Other school - 0**

**-Harem - 0**

**Sakura~**

**-Marui - 3**

**-Yukimura - 2**

**-Niou - 1**

**-Yagyuu – 1**

**-Harem - 1**

**-Jackal – 0**

**-Sanada - 0**

**-Yanagi - 0**

**-Hyotei characters - 0**

**-Other school - 0**

**Thank you for all who have voted~! Please vote, we may change the pairing to whatever comes first!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Ururuka and Sara stared quizzically at the green and yellow racquets in their hands, and then faced the two tennis teams.

"_Oh, they don't know how to play tennis…"_ everyone thought.

Yukimura pointed to one side of the court and said, "Please over there and each stand in… uh, the square. I'll hit some balls, and you try to return them."

They nodded and took their place.

_Pok!_

Yukimura hit the ball lightly over the net, heading towards Ururuka's side. She gaped at the ball and hid her face behind the racquet, and the yellow ball bounced harmlessly to the side. Everyone watching from the sidelines sweat-dropped.

"Uh, there's no need to be afraid of the ball, Ururuka-san. Let's try again," Yukimura said, and hit another light ball. This time it headed towards Sara. Contrary to her sister, she stared determinedly at the small ball and gave a little shout, swinging with all her might.

Unfortunately she got the timing wrong, and swung too early. She also happened to lose her grip on the racquet, causing it to fly straight towards Yukimura. His quick reflexes allowed him to dodge it, and it flew past where his head had been.

"Waah, Buchou, are you alright?" a few of the Rikkai members shouted.

"Aaa, I'm fine…" Yukimura said a little nervously. "Right, Sara-san, try not to swing so hard. Just focus on getting the timing right for now."

Sara huffed and turned her head up, though she was a little embarrassed.

_Pok!_

The ball was almost in the middle of the court, though it was leaning towards Ururuka. This time, she looked like she was about to hit it, when Sara appeared and hit it instead, before, unable to stop herself, crashed into her sister.

"…Owww…" they both moaned on the ground, and slowly untangled themselves.

While Marui and Niou helped them up, Yukimura curiously stared at the ball being bounced on his racquet. The same ball that Sara had returned just a few minutes ago.

"_That was… a perfect return…"_

"Ouch! I landed on your racquet!"

"This rigorous exercise cannot be good for my wellbeing!"

"_Except for the collision after…"_

Once the twins were organised, Yukimura smiled at them. "That was a lovely return, Sara-san. Though try to be aware of your partner. Think of it as playing doubles, for now, whichever square the ball bounces in, the person in that square will return it.

Sara sighed and grumbled, "Can we just get this over and done with? That bad taste is still in my mouth."

Yukimura smiled and hit another ball. The ball headed towards Ururuka, who nervously stepped forward and swung. As the ball touched the racquet, she suddenly jerked her wrist to the left, putting a spin onto it. The ball bounced into Yukimura's side, and leapt off towards the left.

Everyone blinked at the ball.

"What… was _that_!" Momoshiro shouted.

"That's one of Haruka's techniques. Leap Frog I think," Jackal said.

"Is she back to normal?"

"Ara, that was strange. Am I allowed my tea now?"

"Guess not…"

"But it is a start. It looks like they are instinctively hitting the ball back," Fuji noted.

"Hey, looks like there are some brats playing tennis!"

Everyone turned to look at the newcomers. One guy had short, black hair and several piercings on his left ear. The other guy had quite long blond hair. They were both smirking and carrying a racquet.

"It's our turn to play tennis here, so buzz off!" The blond haired said.

Sara growled. "We got here first ya punks! Besides, I doubt you can even hit a ball."

"What was that ya little brat?"

"You must be deaf! I said, I doubt you can even hit. A. Ball."

"You think you can do better than us? Alright, we challenge you and you partner to a match! We'll see who can't hit a ball!"

Niou and Marui were about to protest when Yukimura silenced them.

"But Buchou…"

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that we are going to see a good game," Yukimura said, a smile stretched across his face.

The blond guy (let's call him Tim) and the black haired guy (or Joe) stood in position, sneering and smirking at the twins. Sara was glaring at the, but Ururuka didn't look like she wanted to play. Tim was opposite Sara.

"Ya know, pretty girls like you shouldn't play such a rough sport like tennis, you might break a nail," Joe chuckled.

"An ugly dork like you shouldn't insult me, you might get punched in the face," Sara retorted smoothly.

A tick appeared on his forehead, then he calmed himself. "If you're so confident, I'll let you serve first."

"_Oh crap, we forgot to teach her how to serve…" _was the thought accumulating over the tennis regulars.

"Okay! Get ready, ya suckers!"

Sara held the ball in her left hand, staring at it.

After a few moments, she was still staring at it.

"Hey, are ya gonna serve or what? Are you scared?"

"Hell no!" she shouted back, chucking the ball into the air and swinging… and missing…

_Pok, pok, pokpokpok…_

It was silent for a moment, before Tim and Joe burst out laughing. Niou turned to Marui and said, "They're doomed."

Sara growled at the ball, before picking it up again and throwing it. This time she hit it, and with surprising speed, the ball bounced into Joe's square. He easily hit it back, heading towards Ururuka this time. She cringed and held out her racquet. The ball bounced on her racquet, causing it to fly out of her hand.

Once again, Tim and Joe burst out laughing.

"Haha, do you two even know how to play tennis?" Joe cried out after he'd calmed.

"Buchou…" Marui said desperately. Yukimura just smiled.

"Watch."

Sara clutched the tennis ball in her hand. "That's it, just you watch! I'm gonna take you down!" she shouted determinedly, and served.

_Bang!_

Tim and Joe stared agape at the spot where the ball landed. There was clearly a scuffed up imprint. They hardly saw the ball fly past.

Sara blinked, but recovered quickly. "Haha! See, told you I'd take you down! Haha!"

"That's not a polite thing to say to strangers," Ururuka said.

"Shush! Say that when you can play as well as me."

"That was just a fluke! We'll get the next point easy!"

Sakura smirked and served, remembering how she did it last time.

_Bang!_

Once again, they weren't ready for it, thinking it was a fluke. They stared at the spot… the ball had bounced in exactly the same spot as last time.

"Hey, what's the score?" Sara shouted at the regulars.

"30-15," Fuji replied, thoroughly enjoying this.

"And how many more points do I have to get before I win this game?"

"Well, if you want to win this set, then it's only two."

"Haha, you two are going down!

"Che, cocky brat," Joe muttered. Tim walked to him and whispered, "Aim for the other one, she's useless."

Sara served. This time, they hit it back, aiming towards Ururuka. Looking at the ball, she swung. Suddenly her eyes lit up, and as the ball hit her racquet, her wrist twisted. The ball bounded off her racquet and landed in the other side.

_Easy,_ Joe thought, ready to hit the ball. The ball bounced, but to the side, almost parallel to the ground. Joe was let to swing at air.

"Oh my, was I meant to do that?" Ururuka said, before turning to Sara and winking at her.

Sakura smiled and winked back at Haruka. _Time to teach these guys a lesson they won't forget._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They are really good at tennis nya!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Saa, I assume they have their memory and personalities back," Fuji noted.

As if psychic, Haruka and Sakura both turned and glared at Yanagi and Inui. They froze and started sweating.

Niou came up from behind, putting a hand on each of their shoulders and said innocently, "Ah don't worry, they're only gonna kick you where the sun don't shine… repeatedly, I would imagine. No big deal!"

"Niou," Sanada warned.

"Hey, just sayin'."

Inui and Yanagi were about ready to leg it soon.

"Still, I feel sorry for those two guys."

Everyone agreed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Game set match, 6-0 to us. Who's better than who- hey wait, come back I hadn't finished!" Haruka shouted after the fleeing pair. Though Joe had the nerve to shout, "We'll get you for this!" as if in a superhero movie, them being the thwarted villains of course.

"Hmph, what sore losers," Haruka huffed, attempting to hide her irritation at the fact that she didn't get to finish her speech.

"It's good you have your personalities back to normal," Yukimura said, which turned out to be the wrong thing to say, as instantly the twins glared menacingly at the two data men responsible, well Sakura just looked to be polite ofcourse.

"There is a 99.9% chance we will not live through today if we do not run," Inui stated.

"There is a 26.8% chance we will not be caught," Yanagi replied back. They nodded in unison, before spinning on the spot and running away, fast.

"Oi you two! Get back here now!"

But they were already long gone.

"Raaa, those two! You!" she turned to Fuji.

"Hai?"

"You promised me a drink!"

"I promised to serve you some green tea," he corrected.

"I hate green tea! Buy me some coke," she said, her frustration ebbing away, albeit very slowly.

"Hai, What would you like, Sakura-san?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'd buy you a drink too, remember?" Fuji said, his eyes closed.

"O-Oh! You don't have to…" she said, now nervous at being offered a drink.

Before he could reply, Niou butted in, putting his arms around Sakura exclaiming, "Stop flirting with my girlfriend, Fuji!"

Sakura tilted her head in question.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Haruka shrieked. She stormed over towards Niou, a menacing purple cloud surrounding her.

Niou nervously laughed, before quickly slinking away.

"Please relax, Niou-san. I will just be buying them a drink," Fuji said, though you could tell he was enjoying this. (Well, he is a sadist…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone went to a sushi restaurant. Sakura was looking at her hand, realising that her palm was red and bruised, probably from Sara gripping the racquet too hard. Suddenly Marui popped his head around and said, "Sakura-chan that looks sore, maybe you should bandage it."

"No it is ok, plus I can't put a bandage on without both hands."

"No problem, where is the first aid kit?"

"Oh it's here," she replied handing him the box.

"Ok so now where is the bandages?" he said to himself as he rummaged inside the kit.

Once he found it, he said, "Sakura-chan show me your hand."

"Umm… O…ok…"

He then randomly wrapped the bandage around her hand. Once it was done, he looked at it and looked pretty pleased with himself.

"You have had practice haven't you?" Sakura said.

"How did you know?"

"I know more things than you think I do," she replied smiling. "Like you know the first match we had on our first day?"

"Yes…"

"I haven't told Ruka-neesan but you guys weren't giving it your all, were you?"

"No, no, no, we went all out except…"

"You guys were wearing your power wrists?" Sakura finished the sentence off.

"Yea…"

"Don't worry, it was really fun," she said.

"That's good to hear."

"Oh I forgot to give this to you," Sakura said pulling out a packet of golden kiwifruit bubble gum.

"Thank you!" he shouted.

He opened the packet and offered Sakura one. She gladly took it and started chewing on it.

"I was always wondering, where do you get all your sweets, I mean no offence but your sister works for you guys to live so how do you pay for the sweets?"

"Oh, you know the sweet shop next to the café my sister works at? Well I am friends with the owners so they give me free expired candies that were left over, I mean you can't get sick from expired things unless it is more than a year old so yea."

"Oh I see."

"But don't worry, I bought that gum so it is not expired," she said smiling.

They were interrupted when Eiji gave a large shout of, "Momo! You stole my Uni!" The Rikkai regulars continued to watch in amusement as Eiji stole a sushi from Fuji, then proceeded to blow flames and run around screaming.

"What was in that!" Eiji shouted at Fuji.

Fuji replied serenely, "It's wasabi sushi."

Eiji just lay on the floor, mumbling, "Should have known, should have known…"

Marui was snickering at that, when he was tapped on the shoulder. Marui turned to see Sanada standing there.

"Give me all of your sushi, or 30 laps around the restaurant," Sanada stated.

Marui cringed, quickly handing him all of his sushi. 'Sanada' was just about to stuff them in his mouth when Sanada from a few seats down said, "Niou, 30 laps around the restaurant."

'Sanada' pouted, before taking off the wig, stuffing as much sushi into his mouth and walking out of the restaurant. Everyone laughed, except Marui, who was mourning the loss of his sushi and plotting revenge.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone started walking their own way home. Haruka and Sakura departed saying good bye. As they walked along the dark sidewalk with some of the regulars still talking on the other side of the road they bumped into a gang of high school students. Sakura hid behind Haruka quickly.

There were about six guys and they all looked drunk. One guy probably the leader, came up to Haruka and said in a drunken voice, "Hi there!"

Haruka didn't reply just stood there ready to do something if necessary.

The leader guy continued, "What's ya name sweetheart?"

"I don't have to tell a loser like you!"

"Ooh you have a bit of a temper dear although you're pretty, you know that?"

"…"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Umm… no."

"Oh that's a shame, a pretty gal like you should have someone to take care of you, how about me?" he said as he drew nearer to her.

"Stay back! You filthy drunk loser!" she hissed.

"Ooh a feisty one," he mocked and his gang followers all laughed.

The regulars on the other side realized what was happening and started crossing the road, but unfortunately the big road was too busy and they were taking ages to cross.

"Go away!" Haruka screamed as she slapped the gang leader hard across the face.

He looked a little dazzled for a second before slapping Haruka back. She fell onto the ground. Sakura then stepped forward and said in a shaky voice, "Stay away..."

"Oh look another princess!" one of the guys said before coming close to Sakura who randomly hit the guy in the face with her first aid kit.

"I like gals who aren't so violent…" the leader mocked before grabbing Sakura's arm and squeezing it hard, so hard she squealed and let go of the first aid kit.

By now the regulars were running, even jumping over the cars (if that is possible but you know how the laws of physics don't really apply to these people…) to help them.

Suddenly the hand holding Sakura was wretched off by someone and before a blink of an eye, the gang members were on the ground gasping in pain.

The regulars ran towards Haruka and Sakura.

"Are you alright?" Jackal asked.

"Yeah I am fine, probably will get some bruises tomorrow but I am fine. How is Sakura?" Haruka asked.

"I am fine Ruka-neesan just another bruise on my arm." Sakura replied.

"So how did this happen?" Niou suddenly said looking at the gang members on the ground.

"We are not sure." Haruka said.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of the darkness and said, "Ruka, Sa-chan that was a close one you know."

Everyone looked at the figure.

Haruka and Sakura exclaimed, "Yu-kun/Yu-niisan!"

"Long time no see my two little sparrows."

"Yu-NIISAN?" was all the regulars could say."

-.-.-.-.-

At the park everyone surrounded the bench.

"Hi my name is Tashihiro Yu. As you can guess from my name I am not related to Ruka or Sa. We know each other from the orphanage."

"Oh hi my name is Yukimura Seiichi/Tezuka Kunimitsu/Sanada Geniichirou/Oishi… (you get the drill)"

"Nice to meet you."

"Sorry, but why do you call Sakura-chan, Sa?" Marui asked.

"That is when she was younger she had this habit of saying 'Saa~' before a sentence…"

"Like you Fuji!" Eiji teased.

"…and I call Haruka, Ruka because she used to be my girlfriend." He continued.

"WHAT?"

"Even she could get a nice guy like you…" Niou said half-jokingly earning a kick from Haruka.

Yu laughed, "She used to be gentler before. Actually they were like my two younger sisters, so I called them my two sparrows."

"O… ok…"

"Well it is late maybe we should all go home."

"Oh yeah! Seeya!" everyone said before scattering.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this was pretty long! Well anyway, hope you enjoyed, and keep voting!


	10. Robber in our apartment

A/N: Hello again to all readers! Thank you for picking this story to read, or reading this because you had subscribed to it, we are very thankful to you all! Keep voting, and enjoy this chapter! FiOeX & Elfie.

**Warning: A little violence, just a little, it shouldn't scar any of you… I hope… **

**Chapter 9**

"Please!" Sakura begged as she bowed as low as she could go without straining her back.

"Why?"

"Because…"

Sakura couldn't believe she was asking out of all people Sanada to teach her kendo, I mean to be honest he is a bit scary, being like one whole length of a ruler taller than her and all.

_**Flashback~ (warning, loooong flashback, doesn't even end on this chapter, so we kept it normal text for ease of reading)**_

Everyone was leaving the park and Haruka asked, "So where are you staying?"

Yu replied, "Oh just at a motel down the road here."

"So you have enough to pay for that?"

"Of course I have been working at a high wage shop for ages in Shizuoka."

"Oh yeah so why are you here?"

"Well the company I worked for opened another shop in Kanagawa and they needed more workers, plus I wanted to see how you guys were doing."

"I see…" Haruka replied as they walked past a motel.

"Aren't you staying there?"

"I think I will drop you guys off first since it is late and I don't want you two to get caught up with drunks again."

"Ok… thanks"

So they walked a bit further and arrived at the apartment.

"Well see you tomorrow. I think I need a tour guide for this area," Yu said.

"Well…" Haruka said, "We aren't very good at the streets either. We could ask one of those people that were with us."

"Oh those guys back there… One of them your boyfriend?"

"No! And don't worry we are just manager and medic of the boys tennis team," Haruka stated with a little annoyance in her voice.

Yu hugged Haruka and said, "Just worried about you!"

Sakura who didn't really like moments like these turned around and pretended to be interested in a non-existing flower bed before banging her head into a wall from bending over.

"Well you two better get going. Bye," Yu said before walking off.

"Weird..." Haruka said.

"Ok." Sakura said before unlocking and walking into the apartment.

Then they spotted a man with a bat in their living room. (They attract criminals)

Sakura gave a little scream before grabbing a fry pan to arm herself. Haruka did the same with a mechanical blender (Random we know). The robber charged at the two and Sakura closed her eyes and swung the fry pan and hit something.

She opened her eyes thinking she hit the robber, but she soon realized that she had in fact hit Haruka making her dazed. Then the robber hit Haruka sending her flying into the cupboards and shattering glass as she did.

Sakura screamed as she saw Haruka on the ground unconscious with little cuts where the glass had gone in. Then the robber held Sakura against the wall by her neck making it hard to breathe saying, "Stop screaming!"

Sakura was also losing consciousness from lack of air until she saw the door swing open with Yu (their life saver) and the neighbours standing there. She heard some shouting before everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura woke up in a hospital bed. She spotted Yu sitting beside her. "Yu-niisan what happened?"

"I was walking back to your apartment because I forgot to give back your phone that Ruka dropped when the drunks approached you. Then I heard some screaming so I ran to the apartment while getting joined by your neighbours. I caught the robber and he went to the police while you two were getting taken to hospital. Apparently, he was the brother of a thief you guys captured or something and just held a grudge to you two. The psychologists said he was a bit crazy."

"I see. Where is Ruka-neesan?" Sakura asked before seeing the image of her unconscious making her cry out.

"She is fine, Sa, she just had a minor concussion and a few stitches."

Sakura cried, "It is all my fault! I made her get a concussion, I made her off guard so the robber chose to attack her! If it wasn't for me she would be fine! Why am I here unharmed? You should be with her!" She was shouting now.

"Sa, calm down, your blood pressure is shooting up."

"What?" she whispered before noticing the line on her finger measuring her oxygen level and the blood pressure cuff on her arm. As well as an oxygen nose tube.

"Why? I was fine."

"Well the robber had held on your trachea making it difficult for you to breathe and the doctors were worried that some of your cells might die from lack of oxygen. Also I am here because the specialist said that you would probably be awake first and might be in a traumatic state."

"Oh… what time is it?"

"Nearly six in the morning."

"Aren't you tired from staying awake?"

"Well, I did sleep a little bit before."

"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed as something hit her.

"What?" Yu asked worried.

"We can't pay for the ambulance and hospital fees."

"Don't worry, your safety insurance did pay some of it and your apartment owners said that it was their security problems which led to this incident and paid the rest."

"That can't happen, they have looked after us so much though."

"Anyway rest now."

"Wait, what about school?"

"Its Saturday, plus one of your team mates sent a txt to you about a 'beginning of matches party' or something held by the Atobe foundation at the end of this term. I said you two were in hospital they said they will come and visit when they can."

"…Great…" was all Sakura said.

-.-.-.-.-

Everything was black, but Haruka could hear sounds. As the fog cleared from her mind, the buzzing noise she could hear got louder and louder. Now she could tell it was someone speaking, loudly.

"_Hmm, I wonder who that is?"_ she thought to herself.

Then the speech got louder, she mentally groaned in annoyance.

"_Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet?"_

The talking carried on for a while, before Haruka finally had enough, opened her eyes and shouted, "Whoever is talking, can they please shut the hell up!"

She focused on the now silent person.

"And it's Niou. What a surprise."

Niou smiled sheepishly.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura, who was now out of bed and beside her, asked.

"My head kinda hurts, but other than that, I'm fine," she replied.

All of the regulars were there. Yukimura smiled at her and said, "That's good, the doctor said to keep you here just a bit longer, and then you can be released."

Haruka frowned in annoyance.

"But I feel fine, can't they let me out early, it's boring here!"

Niou grinned at her, "Aww, I pity you, really!"

Haruka glared at him.

Niou just stayed grinning.

"Ya know it won't be boring for too long, we are going to have the beginning of our matches soon, well in 6 weeks" Haruka considerably brightened, "held by the Atobe foundation."

Haruka blinked, before cursing, "That spoilt monkey king! If I see that brat, he better pray I'm in a good mood!"

"Wow, Ruka-neesan, you remember him!"

"Of course I remember him! He called me an uncouth commoner! The nerve!"

Haruka continued to rant on, and the Rikkai regulars plus Sakura just sweat-dropped. Marui sniggered.

"If I think about it, you and Atobe would make a really good couple!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAAYYYYYY!" Haruka shrieked.

Niou laughed, "Why didn't I see it before, you two are just perfect together!" he said, slapping his forehead.

"Try saying that again when I get out of this bed!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

So the term of school finished pretty normally.

It was now Monday of the first week of the holidays, and all the regulars, aswell as now healthy Haruka and Sakura were attending the opening party. Well, party as in random get together of tennis teams from different areas of Japan. In total, there were about 26 teams.

Haruka and Sakura looked around at all the teams there in the large hall. Everyone was proudly wearing their tennis uniforms, and there were all sorts of colours, from brown and white to blue, red and white… oh wait, that's Seigaku.

"Hiya Haruka, Sakura!" Momo came to greet, and the rest of the team followed.

"Hi," Haruka said.

"Hello Momo-chan!" (Sakura was happy to call him that.)

Eiji bounced into view, "Isn't this exciting, nya!"

"Not particularly, it seems more like a social gathering," Haruka replied bluntly.

"But we will be taking numbers to see what the draw is!" Momo said eagerly.

Haruka perked up at that.

"Really? How do they do it?"

Fuji butted in, saying, "Each teams' captain, or representative, goes up to the front and takes a number from that box over their. The team will be playing the number next to it. So if we got 6, and your team got 5, we would be playing you."

Niou grinned, "What, so you can lose like you did when you played us before?"

"Niou," Sanada said in warning.

Fuji just smiled.

"We'll see."

"Ah, well if it isn't Seigaku and Rikkai Dai," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see the Hyotei regulars, and of course, Atobe was the one who had spoken.

Haruka smiled/sneered at him.

"Monkey king. How…_ wonderful_ it is to see you again," Haruka said in a sickly sweet voice.

Though no-one noticed, Ryoma smirked, mumbling to himself, "Monkey king… not bad…"

Atobe played along, twitching his smile up.

"And to you too, uncouth commoner. It's… _wonderful_ of you to be here."

They stared at each other, their smiles twitching. It would only take one wrong move-

"Wow Haruka, you must be in a really good mood! Or maybe you two are meant to be together!" Marui commented cheerfully.

"…"

"…"

"Heh, good one Marui…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

Before the world exploded, Yuushi quickly dragged the frozen Atobe away, and Sakura did the same for Haruka. Marui waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hellooo! Earth to Haruka!"

"…"

_Tonk, tonk. (Sadly, this is the sound of someone tapping a microphone… phail…)_

"Excuse me, quieten now please."

This seemed to knock Haruka out of her reverie, as she looked Marui right in the eye and mouthed, _"You are so dead."_

Marui didn't say anything, but inside, he was crying for his mommy.

The man at the front with the microphone waited until the chatter stopped.

"Right! Good morning and I'd like to welcome all of you to this tournament. My name is Takio Mukati, I'm not really much one for speeches, especially when I was a kid. Well, I thought I was good, until I brought home an 'F' for speech…"

A few laughs went around.

"So anyway, I'd like to wish you all the best of luck for this tournament, and even if you don't make it far, be proud of how much you have achieved. Now, it's time to sort out the placement draw. When I call out the school's name, your representative will come up, pull a number out of this box, give it to me and sit back down. Simple yeah?"

More laughs.

"Right-o! First up is Toukaide High School."

A weird guy with fiery red hair in a mohawk went up and took a number.

"17," Mukati said to a person, who place the name onto a large board. The board had already drawn all the vs. lines. **(If anyone knows what this is actually called, I'd love to hear it!) **

This carried on till everyone had gone up. Seigaku got 4, Hyotei 20 and Rikkai 18.

"It looks like we are going against this Toukaide High School," Niou noted.

"Have you heard of them, Yanagi?" Yukimura asked.

"Unfortunately, I have not current data on them. The only information I have is that they are a relatively new school."

Yukimura was quite for a moment.

"It should be alright, but do not underestimate them. They could be strong, so don't be unprepared."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Well, Kirihara was thinking that this was going to be a piece of cake, but still nodded.

Seigaku greeted them again.

"Who are you guys playing?" Momo questioned.

"Toukaide High School. You?"

"Uhhh…" Momo turned to his team, who shook their heads in exasperation.

"Geez, nya! You can't remember anything!" Eiji cried out.

"It's Higa Chuu. Say it with me, HI-GA-CHUU," Ryoma said.

"Alright! I know how to say it, it's just that I can't remember…"

Everyone laughed at that.

"The matches will be starting soon. We'll watch your game. Good luck," Yukimura said. Tezuka nodded in thanks and Seigaku left to practice.

"Will we be playing today?" Niou asked.

"Four games will be playing at one in the preliminary rounds, so it's unlikely we will be playing, but there might be a chance we have to play. We'll just have to wait and see."

**A/N:** And cut! Okay, so that's the 9th chapter finished. (Nine's my lucky number! ~FiOeX) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, comments and constructive critism very welcome!


	11. Seigaku vs Higa Chuu

**A/N:** Righty! Time to start the Tournament Arc! Or has it already started… orz… anyhow, because these matches are like the ones in the OVA's, **they will be different**, because Ryoma hasn't gone to America, players haven't done as much, blah blah blah! But, we'll try to work around that as well as possible. If there are any major mistakes though, please feel free to tell us!

**Poll~** current results, though it is still open. Oh and we have decided, since your decisions might change throughout the chapters (drum roll) you can vote after every chapter!

**Haruka~**

Atobe - 6

Sanada - 2

Yukimura - 1

Harem - 1

Niou - 0

Marui - 0

Jackal - 0

Yagyuu - 0

Yanagi - 0

Other school - 0

**Sakura~**

Marui - 6

Yukimura - 2

Harem - 2

Yagyuu - 1

Niou - 1

Jackal – 0

Sanada - 0

Yanagi - 0

Hyotei characters - 0

Other school - 0

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Two people sat at the back, both wearing hats and sunglasses, so it was hard to distinguish their faces, though they were definitely guys.

"So, have you done anything to Seigaku or Higa Chuu?" Mysterious Man 1 asked casually.

"No, it's only the first round of matches. Your match is against Rikkai, remember? That's who you should be worrying about," Mysterious Man 2 said.

"Worried?" MM1 smirked at MM2. "It's Rikkai who should be worried. Besides, aren't you the one who are supposed to make sure we do win? Or are you not reliable?"

"Ah, no, no, I'm very reliable. Don't you fret, I know what I'm doing," MM2 assured MM1.

"Hmph, I hope so, or you'll be sorry."

_Ahh, how cliché._ "Oh please, trust me, it will be worth it, and besides, if I don't do a good job, I won't get paid will I? I'm going to get a drink," he said, got up and left.

MM2 clicked his tongue, before choosing lemon iced tea from the vendor. As he picked the drink out, he heard, "Hey, have you got everything sorted?"

MM2 turned to face MM3. MM3 was quite tall, and had a demanding aura around him. Unfazed, MM2 took a sip out of his drink.

"It's no problem, man! I got it all worked out!"

"We are going against Hyotei, so I want our chances of winning to be 100%, you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. If I don't do a good job, I won't be paid, will I?"

MM3 just turned and left. MM2 also headed for the stands, mumbling to himself, "Easy money, too easy!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, where'd fuku-buchou and Sakura-chan go?" Marui asked.

"They went to get some drinks," Niou replied."

"Oh… do they know I want the sweetest thing there?"

"Senpai, they aren't buying drinks for us, only for themselves," Kirihara said.

"Oh… aw man!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura decided that walking alongside Sanada was awkward. Though it was likely only to her, as she was fretting over her dilemma.

She remains unable to protect herself if another event like in the apartment happened.

She tries to find someone who can teach her to protect herself and others. Though this would most likely take a long time.

She asks someone she knows who know some form of martial arts. …that would be where Sanada comes in.

She fidgeted as they neared the vending machine.

"Is something wrong?" Sanada asked a bit irritated for some reason.

"Umm… no, not really…"

"Ok then."

Sanada was getting a bottle of sports water, when Sakura finally gained the courage and said, "Sanada-san, can you please teach me kendo?"

"Uhh… no."

"Please!" Sakura begged bowing at the same time.

"Why?"

Sakura couldn't believe she was asking out of all people Sanada to teach her kendo, I mean to be honest he is a bit scary, being like one whole length of a ruler taller than her and all.

_End Flashback~! (Finally, you probably forgot everything up there was a flashback…)_

"Because… when the thief came into our apartment, it was my fault for what happened and I need to be able to protect myself and Ruka-neesan."

"Well no."

"Why not?"

"You are not cut out for it, your sister might be better tha…" he was cut off in mid sentence when Sakura grabbed a random wooden stick on the ground and swung it at his cap, making it fly off Sanada's head. (Sounds random)

"What was that for?"

"Sanada-san, please I am begging you." Sakura said with her big brown eyes staring right at him.

"Fine, but you need to commit yourself."

"Yes, thank you very much!" Sakura said.

The next moment though, she tripped on the cord of the vending machines, crashing into one. Suddenly the vending machine made a weird noise and ten drinks suddenly flew out.

"Are your alright?" he asked.

"Ahaha yes I am fine! Look there is enough drinks for everyone!" She smiled happily.

"Umm yes."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two came back with Sanada holding seven drinks and Sakura holding three, since on the way back she kept dropping them so Sanada carried all the ones that she dropped.

"Yay! Drinks!" Kirihara and Marui jumped.

"I thought you were only getting ones for yourselves," Yukimura said.

"Sakura-san tripped and managed to get extra…"

Nobody knew exactly what Sanada was going on about, but they happily got their drinks and headed towards the timetable board to check what time they were supposed to be playing.

So it was decided that Rikkai didn't have to play that day, but Seigaku had a match. The tournament went differently, where the order of matches were random. The first was Ryoma, and his opponent was Tanishi Kei.

"Wow, that Tanishi guy is big!" Niou stated.

"I know, man! Is Ryoma-chan gonna be okay?"

"Huh? Since when did you start calling him Ryoma-chan?"

"But he's so cute! ^^ I can't help but call him Ryoma-chan… though not in front of him, he might not enjoy it."

"Might?" Niou said dryly.

"What about me, Marui-senpai, am I cute?" Kirihara butted in.

"Of course you are!" Kirihara grinned. "Just not as much as Ryoma-chan or Sakura-chan."

Marui paused for a second, re-thinking what he had just said. Niou was about to tease him for saying it and everyone else pretended they didn't hear it, except for the Yozora twins who were busy trying to memorize the names on Haruka's opponents list.

Although Kirihara still sulked at the end of the bench.

"You must be blind to call such an insolent brat cute."

"Wah!" Niou and Marui turned to see Atobe and his team sitting on the benches right behind Rikkai. There was a large tick on Atobe's forehead, and he was twitching.

"Now, now, Atobe," Yukimura smiled, "What has Echizen-san done?"

That started it.

"That impudent little brat! How dare he even accuse ore-sama of stealing the last Ponta can from the vending machine from him! And if that wasn't vulgar enough, the brat has the nerve to refer to ore-sama as 'monkey king', mocking ore-sama with that impertinent name!"

Haruka smirked. "Like him already."

Atobe was about to go off again at Haruka when Kirihara said excitedly, "Hey, hey, they're starting."

On the court, Ryoma and Tanishi were standing on their side of the court. Tanishi… was big. There wasn't really any other way to put it. Compared to Ryoma's petite stature, he was a giant.

Niou giggled. "I wonder if he's gonna use the twist serve that had stumped you for so long, Kirihara."

Kirihara scowled at that.

Marui joined in. "You have to admit, that chibi can play tennis. You gotta wonder who taught him."

"There is a 92% chance it was his father," Yanagi stated.

"Eh!" everyone said.

"How do you know it was his father Renji-san?" Sakura asked.

Yanagi pushed his glasses up.

"I have researched Echizen Ryoma thoroughly. His father is Echizen Nanjiro."

Everyone from Rikkai and Hyotei's eyes widened, except for Kirihara.

"What? Who's that?" Haruka asked.

Niou gawked, "You haven't heard of Samurai Nanjiro? He was a Japanese tennis pro, and he's undefeated! But then…"

Yanagi carried on, "He was one match away from earning a Grand Slam title when he mysteriously disappeared."

"Yeah, and nobody knows why!" Marui said.

"Actually," everyone looked to Yanagi, "I do believe it was to care for Echizen Ryoma."

Everyone blinked.

"Oh, Echizen is 12 years old, and Samurai Nanjiro retired 12 years ago…"

"Wow, that's amazing," Choutarou said.

"Hmph, no wonder that brat is good, he was born with tennis ability," Atobe said, a little irritated.

"Yeah, he beat Kirihara in the practice match," Niou mentioned to Hyotei.

"Niou!" Kirihara whined, not wanting to remember being beaten.

_Flashback~_

_Kirihara smirked at the younger player in front of him._

"_So you ready to get beaten?" he asked._

"_Are you?" Ryoma replied smoothly._

_Kirihara laughed a little annoyed as he called out, "Yanagi-senpai, how long did it take me to finish the last one off?"_

"_20 minutes, 36 seconds and 25 milliseconds."_

"_Ok then I will finish this brat off in 15 minutes."_

_Ryoma smirked._

_So the match began. Ryoma served his twist serve winning a point and it took Kirihara some time to return it but he did sooner or later and on and on (Sorry just imagine what Kirihara did in the match with Fuji, except Ryoma isn't as scary as Fuji in the last part, oh well we know we all love him, Fuji I mean)_

_The match ended with 7-5._

_Kirihara sulked his loss and walked back to his team. He thought they might tease him or be angry at him for losing to a brat, but no. Before anyone could say anything, Sakura went up to him and said, "Cheer up, Akaya-kun (She calls her that because they are about the same age) losing is like a step before winning. You lose and then know the bitterness of it and then try harder to win next time. I believe that effort will eventually empower talent."_

"_Plus you are already talented, so just add more effort and who knows." Haruka concluded, trying to be nice._

"_Aww… Even Ruka-chan is being nice. they must feel so sor-"_

_Niou was left on mid sentence, because Haruka had stomped on his foot. _

"_But you could have at least…" Yanagi was cut off by Sakura turning around shushing him._

"_You really think I could get better?" Kirihara asked._

"_Sure, just add extra practice to your already extra practice and I am sure you will get better!" Marui teased._

"_Oh man!"_

_**End Flashback~**_

Kirihara squished the memory back out of his mind and focused on the match in front of him.

"Ya wanna know something?" Tanishi grunted out.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. Tanishi grinned.

"I'm gonna pound ya!"

The two stared at each other, before the ref called for them to get into position. It was Ryoma's serve.

* * *

A/N: Okay, we are gonna end it here! Sorry for the late update, we both had exams and Ennel's comp broke down. Hope you enjoyed it and we will update soon!

_**Oops, I accidently found many mistakes in this chapter, and I think most have been changed! Hopefully it it okay.**_


	12. Matches continued

**A/N: **Right, we are doing the pair poll, which is still going (remember vote after each chappie!) but we also want to know if any readers want it to be a harem or not. Also, don't be too surprised, if Seigaku or any other strong teams/individuals lose, since as we mentioned before, they are not as strong. Just to let you know, this tournament isn't anything official, it's hosted by Atobe.

Anyway let the chapter begin!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Tanishi jumped up, while shouting, hitting a really heavy serve. Ryoma hit the ball, but his racquet flew out of his hands from the heavy ball.

"Ha! This is the Big Bang serve!"

On the sidelines…

"Tanishi Kei is known for his heavy serve." Inui randomly said.

Rikkai and Hyotei members were surprised by the sudden appearance of the Seigaku members beside them. There was this awkward moment of silence with 3 dots above everybody's heads. Haruka broke it by saying, "Umm… I see."

"So what is the order for today's match?" Yukimura asked.

"Well we will have doubles 2, Fuji and Kawamura play, Kikumaru for singles 2, Inui and Kaidoh for doubles 1 and Tezuka for singles 1," replied Ryuzaki-sensei from the side bench.

"A good order," Sakaki-sensei praised.

"Yeah, but why is Kikumaru playing for singles and not for doubles?" Marui asked

"Yeah why?" Mukahi followed.

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed (and glared at Eiji and Momo) and muttered, "It was a bet," (Since Oishi's wrist isn't injured)

"Hmm I see…" began the red heads talk.

"Anyway leave those carrot heads and look at the match!" Niou exclaimed.

Ryoma was picking up his blown away racquet, while Tanishi was saying, "Haha! You will be finished soon brat!"

Ryoma smirked.

Tanishi then hit his 'Big Bang' again, but this time, Ryoma was able to return it.

"Wha….a?" Tanishi stuttered.

Kite Eishirou from the sidelines sighed, "I knew the Big Bang had already worn off. Anyway that brat must have been faking to be blown away."

"Mada mada dane."

So Ryoma won that match.

Next on court was Kawamura and Fuji against Chinen and Hirakoba.

Fuji served and the match begun.

During the match though, Kawamura lobbed a ball and Hirokoba was about to smash it when he saw the sign from their coach. Hirokoba then smashed the ball directly at Ryuzaki-sensei. Fortunately Kawamura ran to hit the ball preventing it from hitting Ryuzaki-sensei, but instead he crashed into the bench.

Sakura quickly went to where Kawamura was to treat his injury, but was quickly waved off by him, saying that he was fine.

"But you are bleeding…"

"I am fine Sakura-chan, thank you though."

"But…"

"Its ok Sakura, he will be fine," Haruka said dragging Sakura off the court because the other teams coach was giving her irritated glances.

On the court, Fuji who had his eyes open, asked, "So this is your style of tennis?"

Hirokoba smirked. Fuji glared.

"That Fuji guy looks quite scary…" Haruka commented.

"Well he is the prodigy of Seigaku, whom caused quite a lot of trouble for Sanada. It seems his wrist is healed," Yanagi stated.

Sanada glared remembering the match.

_**Flashback~**_

_The two players looked at each other from across the court, before Fuji served. It wasn't slow, but nor was it too fast. Sanada returned it easily. They rallied for a while._

"_They're both still feeling each other out," Jackal noted._

"_Who will make the first move?" Haruka wondered._

_After two games, the score was one all._

_Fuji opened his eyes. _'I can't stay too submissive… Rikkai Dai is no joke…'

_It was Fuji's serve, and he got into the stance for an undercut(?) serve._

"_What's he doing?" Haruka asked._

_Sanada frowned as Fuji hit the ball. It appeared normal enough, and Sanada was sure he would hit it as he swung the racquet._

_Flash._

_The ball disappeared right before it hit the racquet. It reappeared behind him, bouncing innocently._

_The Rikkai members stared, and off to the side, they could hear Eiji exclaim, "Fuji used the Disappearing serve, nya!"_

_Fuji served his disappearing serve winning him couple of points, until Sanada saw through the technique and began returning the ball. _

"_Ka!" (Fire)_

_Everyone watched as the powerful ball smashed down, and it seemed Fuji would not be able to get the ball. Then Fuji got into a stance facing backwards._

"_Higuma Otoshi." (Bear Drop) _

_Amazingly, the smash was completely neutralized, and the ball landed on Sanada's side, almost out of bounds._

"_Whoa that's pretty cool," Marui said. Everyone in Rikkai was amazed, except Yanagi._

"_That is one of Fuji's triple counters, Higuma Otoshi. Controlling the power using the centrifugal force of his body, he absorbs the power of the smash to neutralize it and lobs it over the charging opponent's head. To do that in a split second, no wonder he is called a tensai." Yanagi jotted down._

"_Higuma Otoshi…" Sakura said, imagining all these cute little bears dancing around._

_The match continued and Sanada used Ka, Fuu and Zan while Fuji had used Tsubame Gaeshi and Hakugei. The score was 5-4 to Sanada and it was Sanada's serve. They rallied for a while, until Fuji lobbed a ball and Sanada smashed it as hard as he could using 'Ka.' Fuji ran up, to return the ball on the full, since if he didn't he wouldn't be able to return it after it bounced._

"_No! Don't Fuji! Your wrists won't be able to take it!" yelled Taka-san._

_Despite his friend's warning, Fuji ran up and hit the ball back. The ball was returned into Sanada's court, earning Fuji a point. Seigaku cheered, but after a while, they all noticed Fuji's visibly trembling hands as he dropped his racquet. _

"_I think it is the best if we discontinue the match," Sanada said, "It is probably a minor injury, but if you continue, you will damage them more."_

"…_Aah, thank you," Fuji said, as he picked up his racquet and walked off the courts._

_**End Flashback~**_

"In other words, if Fuji-san's wrist didn't get injured, you might have lost," smirked Kirihara.

"Tarundoru!"

_Smack!_

"Ow!"

On the court, Fuji was preparing to serve, but his stance was for an undercut serve.

"Hey, I think he's gonna do that Disappearing serve," Haruka noted.

Fuji served the Disappearing serve, and the opponents were dumbfounded, as they couldn't figure out how the ball kept disappearing serve.

Fuji and Taka-san became very serious, and the opposition stood no chance against them.

"Game and match! Fuji-Kawamura 6-3!"

Seigaku cheered.

"Singles 2, Seishun Gakuen Kikumaru Eiji vs. Higa Chuu Kai Yuujirou."

The two players got onto the courts.

"I wonder how Kikumaru-san will play alone," Choutarou said aloud.

On the court, Eiji was smiling happily. Though he hadn't played singles in long time, he felt it was a good experience.

Meanwhile, Oishi was fretting badly, muttering to himself, "Will Eiji be alright? What if he doesn't have enough stamina and has to recharge? They shouldn't have made that bet…"

_**Flashback~**_

"_Yay! Oishi's paying!"_

"_Yes!" Momo and Ryoma were quick to agree._

_Oishi sighed. "Fine, I'll pay for the burgers…" he said, resigned._

_Ryoma and Momo began stuffing themselves with burgers eagerly,_

"_Ne, Eiji-senpai, I bet I could eat more burgers than you!"_

_That did it._

"_Nya! You wanna bet!" Eiji challenged._

"_Alright, if you eat more burgers than me, I… have to dress as a girl all day tomorrow!"_

_Eiji and Ryoma smirked evilly._

"_But if I win, you have to play singles at Atobe's Tournament/Party!"_

"_Okay!" _

_30 minutes later…_

"_I lost, nyaaa…" Eiji groaned out with a fat stomach._

_Momoshiro grinned evilly, "Eiji-senpai, remember your bet!" he said while patting his own full stomach._

"_Fine!"_

_On the side, Oishi was trying to find enough money in his wallet to pay for the 63 hamburgers, while Ryoma was sniggering the whole time and comfortably sipping his Ponta._

**End Flashback~**

Eiji won that match by 7-5 and got better stamina. (Sorry we kind of gave up writing the matches, just imagine the matches in the OVA)

Next were Inui and Kaidoh, who lost(I think) their match. (FiOeX here, I'm so sorry about this, but Wikipedia decided to fail on me and didn't give any info on this match… I don't even remember if they won or not.)

"Yanagi-senpai won against that Inui person right?" Kirihara asked.

Yanagi nodded.

**Flashback~**

"_Inui Sadaharu, it's been a while."_

"_Yes it has, Yanagi Renji, it has been exactly two months and 18 days since we last met, and one month 26 days since we last spoke to each other."_

"_Yes, I apologies for not staying in touch, but I have been busy with school work and tennis."_

"_I understand, since I have been busy too. I am currently stuck on one math problem in particular. Times the square root of 432424234234 multiplied by 2349807 and divided 3 times the number of 5 written in 6324863284 when you add them and then subtract that from 816354543 and then double that 324234234234234 and divide it by 2347234, what do you get?"_

_Yanagi was silent for two seconds before, "You get 23434793027. There is a 86% chance you were testing me, because there is a 1.64% chance that was an actual math problem."_

"_You are corr-"_

"_WOULD YOU TWO JUST PLAY ALREADY?" Several people from Rikkai and Seigaku both shouted._

"_There is a 98% chance everyone wants us to start our tennis match," Yanagi stated._

"_Correction. Judging by the large veins on several people's foreheads, that percentage is increased to 99.79%."_

"_Yes, you are ri-"_

"_GET ON WITH IT!" Now even Sakura was shouting._

_The two data players finally started playing. In the end, Yanagi won 7-5._

"_You have improved greatly, Sadaharu, I will have to update my data on you."  
_

"_You have also improved, Renji. My data on you will have to be modifi-"_

"_GET OFF THE COURT!"_

**End Flashback~**

Everyone twitched at that memory, except for Yanagi and Inui. (And of course Sanada and Tezuka etc but that's just too many exceptions…)

**

* * *

A/N:** Huuuu, I'm sorry this is so late, my writing mood is not very active at the moment but I wanted to finish this chap quickly. Please go check out my new fic called Devil's Gum, it's about Marui ringing up all the regulars for some crazy advice…^^ It's dedicated to Greenleafy/Ennel (the other writer of this story) She's also dedicated a fic to me, so read that too~ FiOeX out.

Until next time! Reviews are very welcome~~


	13. Rikkai Twins vs Hyotei Doubles Pair

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update... I, Elfie (Changed name because I like this one better at the moment) was on holiday enjoying spas and stars (Ha-ha it rhymes!) and FiOeX was in Picton. Anyway for the story just in case, they have the tournament thing during the holidays, so well school is finished. Also I was listening to some songs sung by the seiyuu from PoT and we decided to try and make our own song based on Haruka and Sakura so when it is done we will put the link up. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Seigaku finished their match and they won. Since it was quite late, Atobe invited everyone to enjoy afternoon tea with him. Everybody was stunned at the food that was provided.

"Wow! Are you sure it is for afternoon tea? It is like more than my dinner!" Haruka whispered to Sakura.

"Yes, I have never seen food like this before..." Sakura said.

"Feel free to ask the helpers around for things," Atobe exclaimed.

"Oh crap!" Haruka said out loud.

"Some uncouth commoner is in my presence saying low class vocabulary," Atobe smirked.

"Well that may be, but I forgot about my part-time job!" Haruka said mainly to Sakura ignoring Atobe.

"You let your guard down," Tezuka stated.

Everyone tried to think of something to say, before Sakura said, "Oh don't worry, I rang Takumi-san and he said it is fine, since there is so many staff on today, although some guys from school or something are disappointed..."

At this Haruka glared at the two Rikkai doubles pairs.

"Well it is good that Sakura-chan remembered," Yukimura said.

"I guess..."

Everyone was chatting when the red Mohawk guy from Toukaide crashed in to Haruka who also crashed into Sakura. (Like dominos)

"Oi! Watch it Rikkai servants!" he yelled before walking off.

"Are you alright?" a guy who resembled Sanada sort of came up and helped them.

"Oh we are fine, thank you." Sakura replied politely.

"That's good," the guy said before walking in the same direction as the guy who knocked them.

Haruka was clenching her fists and her anger was even visible in her aura.

"Is poor Ruka-chan angry that he knocked you?" Niou teased.

"...No... I AM ANGRY BECAUSE HE CALLED US RIKKAI SERVANTS! SINCE WHEN DID WE DROP TO SERVANTS! IT ALSO MEANS LOWER THAN OPPONENTS, WHICH MEANS HE SAW US LOWER THAN YOU LOT! AND I THINK THAT IT WAS ONE OF THE WORST INSULTS YOU COULD GET!" Haruka said quite loudly.

The people who heard sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, although you kind of insulted us there we forgive you and we go against them tomorrow so..." Yukimura was saying to Haruka, when Haruka interrupted.

"Yes... yes you guys have some merits... ok I don't care if you sprain his foot, mentally scare him or blow him away, I will cover it somehow." Haruka said shortly.

They were all speechless.

"Ru...Ruka nee-san that is a bit... too much..." Sakura said.

"Well they always do it anyway, like the Kitigata or some jerk incident."

"Well that was only a bruised face, arm and probably a life time fear of tennis balls, managers and more..." Sakura explained.

"And a fear for innocent looking medics..." Kirihara added.

"She didn't do anything if I recall..." Yagyuu stated.

"I guess," Kirihara cut off.

"Well Ruka nee-san just don't do anything and enjoy our stay here," Sakura chimed.

"I agree! Let's eat as much as we can!" Momoshiro shouted.

"Momo! Don't be rude!" Oishi said.

"Yes!"

"Ore-same says we should get another plate, since the big eaters have nearly finished everything!" Adobe exclaimed although there were plenty of food.

"Why the hell," Oshitari said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three guys were standing in the dark, behind the courts. (Sorry for the cliché)

MM2 said to the red Mohawk haired guy (MM1) and the tall guy (MM3), "So did you do what I asked you to do?"

"Yeah, I purposely bumped into those girls and then he helped them." The red Mohawk guy (Lets call him Kageaku) said.

"So did you attach the GPS transmitters?" MM2 asked.

"We did, but you must do as what you promised and cut 25% off your fees." The tall guy said demandingly.

"But I need to know, why do you have so much attachment to those girls? You like them?" Kageaku asked.

"That is none of your business." MM2 cut off.

"Oh, so you don't mind if I get one of them?" Kageaku said.

The next moment he was thrown into the opposite wall.

"Oww... what are you going to do if I injure myself, you won't get any money..." he replied.

(Just to make sure, this is between Kageaku and MM2)

"Do I look like I care about money? That is just my excuse for what I do this for. I don't care if you get injured, but whatever you do, don't mess with those two," MM2 said threateningly while glaring, if looks could kill, he would have been dead minutes ago.

"O...ok... I was only joking, no need to get all serious," Kageaku said with a shaky voice, while sweating.

MM2 while grabbing Kageaku's shirt collar said with the same threatening voice, "I don't give what happens to you, but since we are on the same boat for now, let's at least act like comrades."

"Al... Alright!" Kageaku shouted while escaping from the grasp and running away.

"I don't like him, but he is enough to use," MM2 said to the tall guy.

"Err... Yes..." the tall guy replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afternoon tea was finished and after couple of announcements, everyone left for a break.

Rikkai and Hyoutei hung out with each other in one of the free tennis courts, since although the Rikkai people wanted to go sight-seeing, it was raining quite hard.

"So do you two play tennis?" Ootori asked.

"Of course!" Haruka said. "Want to match your skills against ours?"

"Against me?" Ootori asked.

"That's right, but don't get kicked out of your team cause you lost!" Haruka said.

"Oi! Don't be so over confident girl," Shishido said.

"Hey! I have a name called Haruka you know!"

"Well let's just calm down should we? Yozora-kun and Shishido-kun," Yagyuu said.

"She is a bit confident though," Mukahi added.

Marui wrapped his arms around the twins.

"They should be. They nearly beat me and Jackal."

Hyotei blinked. In the background, Sanada growled in irritation.

Sakura thought,_ "With them wearing power wrists though..."_

"That is impressive," Oshitari uttered.

"Wow really! Sugoi! Against Marui-kun!" Akutagawa exclaimed at the twins in awe.

"What was the score?"

"Umm, we didn't really finish the match…" Sakura said.

"Yukimura-buchou stopped the match before we could wipe the floor with them!" Haruka added.

"I resent that!" Marui shouted.

"Why don't we have a match then!" Mukahi said. "You two against me and Yuushi,"

"Yes, then we can see how good you guys actually are!" Atobe said.

"Actually, I think that would be rather entertaining," Yukimura stated. "Neither Haruka-chan nor Sakura-chan are regulars, so there is no problem with playing them. Right, Sanada?"

Sanada was silent for a moment, before saying, "I have no objections."

Yukimura smiled and turned to the twins.

"Would you like to play Hyotei's Doubles Pair?"

Haruka smirked. "Hell yeah."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Umm... ok"

"Let's get it started shall we?" Mukahi said.

Now we see Hyoutei on one side of the court, and… err… Rikkai's manager and medic on the other… Let's call them Rikkai's Twins.

"Don't go easy on us just because we are girls, okay?" Haruka shouted, "Like some people..." she added looking at a certain group of people.

"Yeah yeah," Mukahi replied.

"Don't you dare lose to them Haruka-chan! Sakura-chan!" Niou shouted.

"Sakura-chan! I'll buy you sour worms if you win!" Marui shouted.

Sakura smiled. "Sour worms…"

"Let's start!"

"Which?" Haruka asked.

"Smooth," Oshitari said.

It was rough.

Mukahi and Oshitari got into position, both being a little serious. Someone who could nearly beat Marui and Jackal were bound to be good. Although they did not know about the power wrists.

Haruka and Sakura also got into position. They both knew that Hyotei was not a school to joke about.

Ootori was the referee, and the game started.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Match to Mukahi-Oshitari. 3 games to 2."

"Wow, those two are playing pretty well against Oshitari-senpai and Mukahi-senpai... Gekokujou," Hiyoshi murmured.

"This is providing me with great data…" Yanagi stated.

"Moon-sault!"

"15-love."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Match to Yozora Twins. 3 all."

"Come on you two! You can do it!" Marui shouted.

"Leap Frog!"

"15-love."

"Drop shot."

"15-all."

"Blooming lavender cattleya."

"30-15"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Advantage to the Hyotei pair.

"We have no choice... I know you hate this Sakura but..." Haruka whispered something to Sakura.

"Ruka nee-san... but I don't think that is really good sportsmanship..." Sakura said.

"Oh well, if we get this point the flow will change so just this once Sakura, please?" Haruka asked.

Everybody was clueless on what they were talking about.

They began rallying again and nobody saw anything coming, until Haruka ran to a corner as far away from Sakura as possible. Then Sakura said, "Pollen Storm."

The next moment, Sakura began sneezing, everyone on the sidelines got itchy eyes and the Hyotei pair was sneezing, coughing and rubbing their eyes.

Then Haruka said while sneezing as well, "Puppet Move, Stage Sweeper," then bang and all the pollen disappeared.

Everyone sighed in relief as the pollen went away.

"You twins, never do that again."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Game and Match to Mukahi-Oshitari, 6-4

"Darn," Haruka muttered, twirling her racquet. Oshitari held out his hand. Haruka sighed, smiled and took the hand. Even with her pride, she was not a sore loser. More or less.

Sakura shook Mukahi's hand. "Thank you for playing with us," she said.

"We should play again some other time," Oshitari said.

"Sure," Haruka said. They all got off the court.

"You two did great!" Niou said.

"I do not want to hear that from you," Haruka huffed.

"Do I still get sour snakes?" Sakura asked Marui.

"Of course!" Marui shouted.

"Later!" Haruka butted in. "I'm tired, and I wanna go to the lodge,"

Many agreed with this, and after saying a few good-byes they left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruka and Sakura arrived at their room **(which of course is owned by the Atobe Foundation)** and Haruka flopped onto the couch while Sakura got some juice.

"Damn, I can't believe we lost!"

Sakura sat down next to her sister, sipping her grape juice. "Hm, I don't think we could have beaten them. They are regulars and according to Renji-san's data the possibility was..."

"Oh yeah whatever!" Haruka butt in.

"But..."

Haruka sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah, but this just means that we have to practise more! We have been slacking."

"You sound like some people I know..." Sakura smiled.

"DO NOT say it! But we do need to practice..."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "We can go to the public tennis courts someday, and then we can go buy some sour worms to eat."

Haruka sweat-dropped. "…Sure…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short! Both me and Elfie had run out of ideas. T_T

Also I was trying to draw Haruka and Sakura, but I am not talented at art, so I kind of gave up... Sorry I was going to post it so our beloved readers could see what they looked like... sorry... well if you are a good drawer could you please tell us like any tips or something? Thanks... or maybe we will need to find someone who could draw for us...

Until next time~ Please review!

_**Omake~**_

"Actually, I think that would be rather entertaining," Yukimura stated. "Neither Haruka-san nor Sakura-san are regulars, so there is no problem with playing them. Right, Sanada?"

Sanada stayed silent.

Yukimura twitched.

"I said, _right, Sanada?_" A threatening atmosphere enshrouded Rikkai's tennis captain.

Sanada shuddered.

"O-Of course…"

The threatening atmosphere suddenly disappeared.

"Good!" he said cheerily.

Everyone in Hyotei witnessing this shivered.

"Lucky…" Shishido muttered to Ootori.

"Yeah I know. Sanada-san is lucky that the threatening atmosphere is gone."

Shishido frowned.

"Sanada? …I was talking about us."

**FiOeX & Elfie**


	14. More Serious than Pranks

**A/N: **Hello readers! Thank you for reading this fic, now onto the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

After their break everyone returned to the courts, but Atobe announced, "Ore-sama thinks we should continue tomorrow!" So everyone went back to their homes or their lodges.

The next day Haruka and Sakura arrived at the tennis courts at 8am, and quickly met up with the rest of the Rikkai regulars.

"We are playing Toukaide High School after the match on B court finishes. It just started, so you guys should start warming up now, Yukimura-buchou said," Haruka told the team.

"Hai, Manager-san!" Marui said brightly, to which she scowled at.

Sakura lifted up a crate full of drink bottles and was wobbling dangerously so Jackal grabbed it out of her hands. She thanked him for that.

"Please drink plenty of water, it's quite hot and sunny today."

Everyone nodded at this, since the sun beating down on them was already making them perspire a little.

Some time later, B court's game finished, and it was Rikkai versus Toukaide.

"Would doubles 2 please go onto the court," the ref said. Niou and Yagyuu got onto the court. On the side, a rather short chubby guy and a really tall skinny person got on.

"Why didn't you make them Doubles 1?" Kirihara asked.

"Either way we will win," Sanada cut off quickly.

"Right..."

Yanagi frowned upon looking at the opponents.

"Strange combination…" he muttered. Yukimura was also looking curiously at the doubles pair.

"There must be a reason for combining them together, so we can't underestimate them,"

Everyone on the team nodded.

On the court, Niou and Yagyuu got into their positions, but their opposition wasn't ready to begin playing yet.

The tall one tapped his shoulder with his racquet and laughed loudly, rather oblivious to the 'WTF' stares he was getting. The ref's eyes twitched as the laughter lasted for more than 10 seconds, and was about to yell at the tennis player to get into position when the boy stopped himself. He pointed his racquet at the two Rikkai regulars.

"You two don't have a chance in hell beating us! Me and Obi are gonna beat you in less than 30 minutes, so you better be prepared to-"

"Toukaide! Get into position!" Clearly the ref had had enough.

The tall boy, Kouga, glared at the ref for interrupting his speech, the ref just glared back, daring the boy to do anything. Kouga huffed and they got into position.

Niou smirked at this.

Toukaide was serving first.

"Kouga-Obi to serve!"

Obi, the chubby boy, held the ball. Without bothering to bounce the ball on the ground to test the bounce of it, he threw it up into the air and smashed it. With a loud boom, the ball smashed into the ground and bounced out.

"Cannon serve," Obi said, knocking his fist onto the face of the racquet.

"15-love."

Obi grinned and served another ball, exactly like he did before.

"30-love."

_Bang!_

"40-love."

_Bang!_

"Match to Kouga-Obi. One game to love."

Kouga snickered.

"This is easier than I thought!"

"You are playing around too much," Yagyuu scolded.

"Yeah, you are too," Niou snickered.

Next Rikkai served and they won making it 1-all.

The Rikkai pair just stood there looking bored.

"I don't know what tricks you're playing, but it will be useless against me!" Kouga shouted before serving himself.

"Falcon serve!"

The ball was quite fast, and when Niou went to hit it, the ball's spin made the ball curve upwards a little, so it bounced further than it should have. His racquet missed the ball by 1 cm.

"15-love."

Fuelled by this, Kouga began laughing again.

"Ha! You'll two will never be able to return my special serve!"

Yagyuu said nothing, but his glasses glinted.

Kouga served the Falcon serve again, but this time, much to the surprise of Kouga, Yagyuu returned it easily.

"15-all."

Kouga blinked, before shouting, "That was just a fluke! Falcon serve!"

"15-30."

Kouga began getting desperate, and served again, but it hit the net. He served again, and it landed on the wrong box.

"15-40."

"Stay focused," Obi said to Kouga. Kouga was the type of person who played badly when he was stressed.

Despite the Toukaide pair's efforts, the score was 4-1 to Rikkai, without them even breaking a sweat.

"What was that laugh before?" Haruka asked.

"Who knows, probably over confidence," Jackal replied.

"Yes, like ALL tennis regulars," Haruka said pretty much to herself.

"Is it just me, or did she say something really annoying?" Shishido said.

Sakura realized that many people were coming to watch.

The people on the court were rallying for Rikkai's match point. Niou was running to get the ball aimed at a corner, when a dark figure on the court, sprayed something at him. The substance was making his vision go blurry. He couldn't see the ball so he missed it but luckily Yagyuu was behind him and shot a laser at the Toukaide pair.

"Game set and match! 6-2 to Yagyuu-Niou pair!" the ref announced Niou just stood there unable to see.

"Niou-kun are you ok?" Yagyuu asked his doubles pair.

"I... I can't see..."

"What? Well let's just get off the courts shall we?" Yagyuu said as he helped his friend off the courts.

"Ni-Masa-san, are you alright?" Sakura ran up, noticing that something was wrong.

"What is the matter?" Yukimura asked.

"Buchou, I can't see..."

"How did this happen? You looked like you were playing fine," Sanada asked.

"Well I was running to get the ball, when someone, I couldn't see who, sprayed something at my face. It was momentary that I don't think anyone near realized, but then my vision began going blurry..." Niou explained.

"We will go and tell the ref as well as ask the people just in case they saw someone," Yanagi said as he walked off with Kirihara behind him.

"Masa-san, your eyes, they are very dilated..." Sakura said.

"Do you know the reasons?" Yukimura asked.

"You know the eye drops they use at eye clinics, so that your pupils become dilated so they can see at the pupil clearly? Well I think this is a very strong version of that..." Sakura explained.

"Is there anything you can do?" Marui asked.

"We will need to get a wet towel and just put it over his eyes. I think it should recover over time, but just in case we will need to take him to a hospital for a check up," Sakura said.

"Here," Haruka said, throwing a wet towel at Yagyuu. Then Atobe called an ambulance and Niou was taken to hospital.

"I went and asked anyone on the sidelines if they saw anything but nobody did..." Yanagi said as he returned.

"Sempai, I thought that captain of Toukaide that we asked was a bit weird..." Kirihara said.

"Well I guess we just have to get ready for singles 3," Yukimura replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Singles 3 was Yanagi. He stepped up to the net to meet his opponent.

His opponent was a nervous looking little guy, he was actually shaking.

"What is Toukaide thinking?" Yanagi asked himself, "There must be something..."

"He... Hello... my... name is... Kawaru Kaku..." the nervous boy greeted.

"Nice to meet you..." Yanagi greeted back.

So the game began.

Within the next 20 minutes, it seemed clear that Yanagi would win. Kawaru would constantly trip when going for the ball, and he hesitated on which direction to hit to.

"Game to Yanagi Renji. 5 games to 0."

Kawaru fiddled with his racquet nervously and served.

"Kawaru!"

His head snapped towards his teammates as Yanagi hit the ball back.

"He will be extremely disappointed in you!"

Suddenly Kawaru's eyes changed colour and Yukimura noticed this.

"Yanagi! Watch out!" Yukimura shouted.

The next moment a high speed ball skimmed past Yanagi.

"Yanagi-_san_,I am amazed you managed to dodge that..." Kawaru with a low voice and dark aura said.

"Hahaha, Kawaru is the third child in a wealthy family. He's usually a nervous guy, but when it comes to wanting his father's recognition..." Kageaku (Red mohawk guy) said. "He'll do anything! Even change his aura and himself!"

Kawaru did a complete turn-around. All his balls were at least doubled in speed compared to before, and he was able to run quickly across the court.

Yanagi frowned. _"This defies logic… for someone to be able to increase in skill and power so suddenly."_

He tightened his grip on his racquet.

"_Very well then, I will also get serious."_

It was 5 to 2.

"Kamaitachi!" Yanagi said as he hit the ball. The ball was incredibly fast, and in a blink of an eye the ball hit the ground then out. In a matter of moments, Yanagi easily won the game.

Yanagi went forward to shake hands with Kawaru with tears in his eyes.

"I am very surprised with your techniques, I am sure your father is very proud of you," Yanagi stated.

"No he won't be!" Kawaru yelled.

"Look, in my data I calculate that your father is trying to ignore you so you will become strong to support his business,"

"Really?"

"Yes, so do your best at everything I suggest,"

"Yes, thank you very much!" Kawaru said as he ran off the courts very happy.

"Good job, Yanagi-san!" Sakura smiled happily and handed him a water bottle. He thanked her.

"What was up with the last bit though? He like switched personalities or something," Haruka asked.

"Multiple personality disorder?" Kirihara said with wide eyes.

"...And who is surprised there?" Haruka said sarcastically.

Yukimura shook his head in thought. "I don't think so. I think it's just when he hears about his father, and the desperate need to be recognised made him change his playing style."

"Yes, but I think everything will be alright," Yanagi stated as he was about to drink his water, when he noticed that the water had bits of undissolved powder in it.

"Sakura-san, is this a new drink?" Yanagi asked.

"Umm... yes it is... Is there something wrong?"

"No please don't worry,"

Before they could talk about it further, the next match was announced.

It was Doubles 1, Marui and Jackal versus Niteru Akiru and Akira.

Akiru and Akira were exactly the same height, they also had the same hair colour and style and the same clothes on, the only difference being their caps. Akiru had blue while Akira had a white cap on.

Both brothers grinned at the Rikkai pair and snickered.

"I hope you two are fun to play!"

"Cause a boring game is the worst!"

"Entertain us well, ne?"

Marui blinked at the brothers, while Jackal frowned. Akiru and Akira laughed out loud and got into position.

"Wow, they look so alike! Are they twins?" Sakura asked.

"No, Akiru is a senior while Akira is a freshman," Yanagi stated.

They continued to watch the match.

It was pretty even. The brothers were quick on their feet and their ball were fast and unpredictable, but they were light and easy to return. Marui and Jackal soon noticed something.

They always stayed on their own side of the court, but if a ball bounced close to the net, Akira would always get it, and if the ball was quite far back, Akiru would always hit it.

Jackal looked at Marui, who nodded in understanding. Marui sent the ball far back, but into the corner of the side with Akira. Akiru failed to return the ball. Using this strategy, Rikkai was leading 4-2.

But the brothers didn't seem fazed at all. Another rally began, but as Jackal was about to return, the colour caps on the brothers… switched?

Confused, Jackal sent the ball to the corner, where usually Akiru would miss. But somehow, Akiru was already on the side, and quickly hit the ball, earning them a point.

"Eh?" Marui muttered.

"Hahaha, this is epic! Rikkai is being tricked so easily..." Kageaku again laughed.

The Rikkai pair continued to lose points as the two continually swapped caps, confusing them.

"Marui, we have to stop looking at their caps," Jackal said quietly.

Marui nodded in agreement. "But they look exactly the same!"

Jackal narrowed his eyes at the brothers, before his eyes widened.

"Their racquets are different colours!"

One of them had a gold rimmed racquet and the other had a silver rimmed racquet.

"I think we got this..." Marui said as he performed his tight rope walking.

Akiru with the silver racquet dived towards the net, but the ball rolled the other direction and it dropped on the Toukaide side.

"Bingo!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kageaku spoke to a shadow behind him.

"I thought you would make us win," Kageaku said in an annoyed tone.

"Kukuku, well I was going to make Niou Masaharu go blind a bit earlier but it's all for the fun and, Sakura handed Yanagi Renji the wrong water bottle. She was supposed to give him the spiked one during his match... oh well... I am sure everything will be fine," MM2 replied.

MM2 was walking away, when he said not even bothering to turn around, "And don't address me so casually Kageaku Kuroya."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the courts, they continued playing and the Rikkai pair distinguished between the two from their racquets.

Marui hit his 'Temporary Time Hell' and Akira missed it, but Akiru returned it. The genius smirked.

As they rallied, Marui spotted the gold racquet come forward so he purposely hit the 'TTH' (Shortened version)

Gold racquet swung at the ball and hit it.

The Rikkai pair was shocked as the ball was returned.

"I thought only Akiru could return my 'Temporary Time Hell' and he was the one with the silver racquet, so if we hit it at the gold racquet one..."

Akira smirked, "You are too gullible! And here I thought that Rikkai was one of the most deceiving schools in Kantou..."

"You thought right," Haruka said to herself.

"Our racquets have colour reflectors and refractors on them so depending on the angle you look at it, the colour changes!" Akira and Akiru said in glee.

"I see... either way I am sure it won't make much of a difference..." Haruka said normally.

The Rikkai pair was winning, until Jackal picked up his racquet from the benches and suddenly, a strong electrical current passed through. Jackal dropped his racquet and his hand was numb.

Eventually Rikkai had to forfeit because Jackal couldn't grip his racquet.

"What now?" Sanada barked.

"An electric current... while I had my racquet on the bench somebody must have..."

"Is that possible though? I mean these courts are surrounded by people and somebody must have seen..." Haruka was reasoning when Yukimura interrupted.

"Well I thought it was just some prank, but this is getting serious..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Singles 2 was Sanada.

By then Niou had returned from the hospital and was sitting around.

"Hiroshi-san, so what did the doctors say?" Sakura asked.

"They said it was a really diluted so it shouldn't harm the eyes that much." Yagyuu assured Sakura.

"Oh thank you," Sakura smiled.

The next moment, she saw a face, she did not expect to see...

**

* * *

A/U: Evil cliffie! Thank you for reading! Now we are aiming to get over 35 reviews so please help us! Also in the future chapters, we need some OCs and we were wondering, if anybody would help us out by giving us one? Well thank you and please review. Until next time!**

**BTW, I'm not sure if the electrical thing is possible, but just pretend…**

**In the next chapter, Promise from the Past**


	15. Paranormal Activity

**A/N: Hello readers are sincere apologies for not updating for a while. We have had a bit of a break and we have had issues which prevented us from writing. Anyway we will start writing again!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sakura blinked couple of times, until Haruka tapped her on her shoulders.

"Hey, Sakura, you alright?" Haruka asked.

"Ah, Ruka nee-san, I just thought I saw... ah, never mind, it must have been my imagination."

Haruka tilted her head, but then shrugged it off and continued to watch the next match.

It was Sanada Genichirou vs Kiritana Ren.

Kiritana looked extremely slender, but on his chest he was wearing a thick vest that hardly wobbled as he moved, signalling how heavy it was.

From the stands, the rest of Rikkai were able to figure out the reason quickly.

"Some sort of weight vest?" Sakura asked.

"It seems so. He will probably take it off once he sees how Sanada plays," Yukimura said.

Both Sanada and Kiritana looked at each other from their side of the court, sizing each other up. It was Sanada's serve, and his serve was nothing special. Kiritana caught it easily and returned it. This rally went on for a bit, each silently daring the other to make a move.

"Yawn! This is always the most boring part of a match…" Kirihara pouted.

"Boring it may be, but necessary. Every little detail you can gather from your opponent in the first few matches can mean the difference between wining and losing." Yagyuu informed. He looked at Kirihara with a calculating eye. "Unlike someone who rushes in without observing their opponent."

Kirihara sulked on the edge of the bench, while everyone allowed a chuckle to escape their grinning mouths.

"Hurricane Return!"

Everyone watched as Kiritana spun extremely fast, somehow calculating so that he would hit the ball on the sweet spot after three rotations. The ball had power, strength and direction to the other side from where Sanada was standing. It was the first point.

"Love-15."

Sanada didn't even twitch at the cheering and jeers from the opposition's supporters. Then again, Sanada rarely reacted to his own, let alone someone else's.

Kiritana grinned like a maniac as he swung his tennis racquet in circle. "And that's how it's done~ Sorry, but this match is already my win!"

Sanada just stared at him impassively before serving again, but this time…

"Kaa!"

_Bang!_

Kiritana gaped at the ball, then at the small crater it created. He gritted his teeth and got into position.

"Heh, to think you had a trick like that up your sleeves… But I was just surprised! That won't work the next time!"

Rikkai rolled their eyes.

5 minutes later, hey guess what? The next 3 points were won buy serve aces, what a shocker!

"Game, 1-0!" the ref said.

Kiritana growled. "Humph, well you won't be winning anymore sets," he said as he shrugged off his vest and threw it to the side. "You're in trouble now!"

15 minutes later…

"Game and match. Rikkai wins 6-0!"

All onlookers just stared as Sanada calmly walked back to his teammates, who congratulated him for his (easy) win.

Haruka smiled. "Well that was… expected."

"Of course! Rikkai is unbeatable!" Kirihara exclaimed.

Meanwhile, someone sat rather irritated. The towel that had chloroform soaked into it was lying on the ground, as Sanada didn't even drop a sweat.

"Hey, I know you are there! We were supposed to win. What happened?" demanded Kurokage.

"Kuku, don't blame me about your team's pathetic play," MM2 replied.

"What? Well you won't get any money!" Kageaku said.

"Oh well," MM2 shrugged. "I told you before I don't give about the money anymore."

Kageaku said. "Hmph. Well I would at least apologize since I know your true identity,"

"What? Don't make me laugh, an idiot like you know my identity?" MM2 asked amused.

Kageaku smirked, "If I were you I wouldn't say anymore, since I made the Niteru brothers follow you."

MM2 raised his brows.

"Your intentions have something to do with Rikkai. Well not exactly Rikkai but the 2 girls in Rikkai, right?"

"Kuku, so what?"

"I also know that you..." Kageaku was saying when Toukaide were called up to the front.

"Ok, see you Mr. T," Kageaku said as he walked off.

Tashiro walked off smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Toukaide and Rikkai shook hands, everybody scattered from the scene.

"That was a weird game." Kirihara said.

"Hmm, oh well, anyway what are we going to do now since there is still tonnes of time till the next game?" Marui asked.

"Let's gather data from other teams," Yanagi said.

"Let's get ice cream!" Kirihara shouted.

"I want more gum!" Marui cried.

"Let's go stalk people!"

Everyone stared at Niou, who put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion… puri~"

Sakura thought for a minute. "How about we go watch a movie?"

A pause, before… "Hey that's a great idea~!" everyone agreed.

So off they went, the movies being just a few blocks away. As they entered, they drew a lot of attention to themselves. After all, who wouldn't notice a bunch of cute guys together **(lmao, we couldn't resist. They are cute, right?) **with two pretty girls?

The group looked up at the board of currently showing movies.

Haruka hummed. "So… which movie are we watching?"

_(A/N: Sorry bout using obviously English movies, but I thought it would be better with something we could relate to a bit)_

"_Transformers_! I heard that it is a huge blockbuster!"

"I think _Avatar_ would be very enjoyable."

"Can we watch _X-Men_?"

"Let's watch _The Bee Movie_!"

Everyone stared at Niou.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion!"

"Yeah? Well shut up," Haruka deadpanned.

Niou sulked in the corner of the room.

"I know…" Sakura said, and everyone listened, since she seemed the most normal out of the group. A smile appeared on her face.

"How about we watch _Paranormal Activity_?"

Silence. Haruka started laughing. "That's the best suggestion imouto-chan!It's decided, we are gonna watch _Paranormal Activity_! Hahaha~"

People sweat-dropped, while Marui freaked out.

"Bu-bu- I don't do well with scary moviiieeess!" His whine was ignored as they went to the counter.

**(Well I think it is R18 or something but lets just say in Japan it R14-ish... Well they look tall for their age... Also both FioeX and I have not watched Paranormal Activity so we are just going to use wiki sorry if it is a bit wrong)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the theatre, the team sat in the middle row.

The movie began and after couple of minutes people were getting scared.

Jackal was sweating

Kirihara was wide eyed and scared.

Niou just sat there watching the movie

Yukimura was watching, quite normally

Haruka was quite scared and she kept mentally scolding herself but she unconsciously kept grabbing Yukimura's hand when something "paranormal" happened**. **

Marui was pretty much standing on his seat and obviously freaked out

Sakura sat there eating her sour worms, occasionally offering it to others

Yanagi was muttering about the graphics

Sanada was like a stone

Yagyuu had passed out in his perfect sitting posture

However, occasionally Yanagi looked at Sakura who sat there chewing sour worms as if nothing that scary was happening.

"Do you like movies like this?" Yanagi asked.

"Eh? Umm... I don't know. I like all movies," she replied smiling brightly.

"Oh... I see..." Yanagi sweat dropped.

So they continued watching the movie. At the end when the police come in and the door slams shut, Marui got a fright and glomped Sakura, who in turn got a fright and head banged into Yanagi.

"Oww I am sorry Yanagi-san," Sakura muttered while holding her head.

"Oh it's alright Sakura-san it was an accident," Yanagi whom had his eyes slightly open replied calmly.

"Oi! Marui, stop hugging Sakura you freak!" Haruka whispered loudly.

"Who's talking, you are the one who has been holding on to buchou's hand for the whole movie!" He whispered quite loudly.

"What?" Haruka replied then blushing in realizing she actually was.

She snatched her hand away and looked at Marui with a death glare as he whistled. Then to pour oil on to a flame, Niou began snickering and whistled too.

"You two are so dead!" Haruka said.

"Oh really?" Marui teased.

"Who is the one that has been like a baby freaking out every single time something happened?" Haruka said.

"Well you are the one that agreed in watching this movie and you are getting scared too." Marui replied.

"It is a normal reaction from a girl!"

"Oh so now you are acting girly?" Niou asked.

"Shut up, you are the one that said we should watch _The Bee Movie_!" Haruka argued.

"So..."

And the three continued bickering as Yukimura just casually sat there smiling and the others just watching the end of the movie.

Some middle aged lady in the row behind said to her husband, "Oh youth is so wonderful, I am glad I came to the movies today,"

Her husband said, "Err... yes honey," Although all he could see was these teens arguing and for him it was pretty annoying.

During the credits Sakura asked, "Renji-san what did you think of the movie?"

"It was very graphically well presented although it is very frightening and I calculate that everyone will probably have a nightmare at least once," he replied.

"Hmm, yes I think so too," Sakura replied casually.

"Shall we go?" Sanada asked stoic as ever.

"Yes I guess we should." Yanagi replied.

So Sanada and Yagyuu (who is conscious now) stood up. Sakura went to Haruka who was still arguing and gave her a little hug and said, "Ruka nee-san le's go,"

"Oh, alright."

So everyone walked out of the theatre. The three were still arguing though.

"I told you I was unconsciously doing that!" Haruka shouted.

"What? I was right next to you too Ruka-chan," Marui mocked looking offended.

"And who would hold your hand you girly freak!" Haruka retorted.

"Oh really and you think I am girly while buchou..." Marui stopped as he realized what he was about to say.

Niou snickered quietly, but fortunately for Marui nobody else heard. Anyway they kept arguing. While they we leaving outside, they heard someone call, "Hey isn't that Rikkai?"

"Yeah I think it is," someone else replied.

Then Sakura saw a group of people coming towards them.

"Oh, it's Fudomine," Kirihara sneered.

"Rikkaidai, good to see you," the person with a dot on his forehead said.

"Aah, good to see you too, Tachibana," Yukimura replied.

"Heh," Kirihara said quite impolitely, which earned some glares from the team members of Fudomine.

"This is awkward," Haruka said to Sakura.

Suddenly a girl came running towards the group shouting, "Onii-san sorry for making you wait, I was..." she stopped as she saw Rikkaidai.

She narrowed her eyes, "Oh, what are you guys doing here? Thought you would be busy practicing," she said coldly.

"An," Tachibana warned.

That was when Fudomine noticed the presence of Haruka and Sakura.

"Oh hello, my name is Haruka and this is Sakura..." Haruka said trying to break the awkward atmosphere, which did not succeed.

"Oh, well nice to meet you, I'm Tachibana An," the brown haired girl replied as she dragged the twins away with her away from the group.

"Umm..." Sakura was saying when An sighed.

"So sorry for the awkward atmosphere, we are just not that friendly with Rikkai," An explained.

"Oh I understand completely well," Haruka replied.

"Eh?" An questioned.

"I am at the moment hating couple of them..." Haruka replied gritting her teeth.

"Oh really?" An laughed.

"Oh, nice to meet you Tachibana-san," Sakura said, a bit out of the blue.

"Yes nice to meet you too, Sakura-chan and you can call me An," Tachibana replied.

So the three girls talked happily together, as a bit further away...

Ibu was mumbling, "I wonder why Rikkai is with girls, are they slacking off? Well I am sure that the scary hat person would never allow that. Anyway why do we have to see them here? I thought..."

"Shinji," Tachibana said.

"Oh, you mean Haruka and Sakura? They are the manager and medic," Yukimura replied.

"Oh, that's nice," Tachibana said, trying to keep the peace between them a bit.

Kamio huffed. "Yeah, I'm sure they do a great job…"

Instant death glares were directed at him, but before things could escalate, Tachibana had scolded Kamio and apologised profusely to Rikkai.

"We will take our leave now," he said and they headed off.

The Rikkai team looked around for their manager and medic, only to find they had sneaked off without them noticing.

At a Burger Restaurant…

"Ahh, feels nice to get away from guys from time to time~" Haruka said, and the other two agreed. They sweat dropped as she immediately started shovelling a burger into her mouth.

"So what made you guys join the team?" An asked.

"Well I was asked to be their medic, and Haruka-"

"Forced into hard labour," Haruka stated.

An jumped up and hugged Sakura tightly. "Aw you poor things! They better not have hurt you two in any way!"

Haruka rolled her eyes, "If you mean hitting on Sakura…"

A fire lit in An's eyes. "Those evil men! Next time I see them they'll pay!"

Sakura chuckled nervously and coaxed her into her own seat.

"Right! I declare us three best friends! Hai?"

"Hai!" Sakura shouted happily.

"Hmph, sure," Haruka said.

"We protect each other's innocence from men, hai?"

"Uh… hai?"

"Yosh!"

* * *

**A/N Sorry FiOeX was organized and wrote quite a lot but I (Elfie) was really stuck and managed to squeeze some ideas out... Also thank you for offering OCs we are looking for some classmates for the twins since sooner or later we will write about school camp! Ideas on what they should do at camp is welcome! Also we were wondering should Yukimura go through the hospitalization? Thank you! **

A/N: Don't listen to her, she's lying! She did most of the work, while I'd just write a page and send it back to her T.T

Make sure to send her lots of love for her hard work by reviewing~ We all love you Elfie!


	16. ADOPTED

**EDIT: HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY HopelessStar. Link to story will be updated soon.**

Yes, unfortunately it has come to this. I know most of you getting this alert will be like:

I don't even remember this story lol.

Yeah... unfortunately both me and my friend/fellow co-writer have lost interest in PoT, and lost interest in continuing this story.

Really sorry... I hope you atleast enjoyed the journey a little ^^

So yeah, this story is officially **abandoned. But up for adoption.**

It was a good run, my 2nd multi-chapter fic, and I have many memories writing this.

Thank you all for the support, I'm sorry to do this.

Til next time-

FiOeX


End file.
